Please, Let Him Go Back
by gee.nine
Summary: A/N: Discontinued, new plot in same story with different location. More information, view last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns them,.

* * *

"Ratchet?"

The young scout looked at the medic with disbelief optics. The room was dark, his glowing optics and the light from outside illuminates the dark dim room that was the hardly-ever-used med-bay.

"Bumblebee! You're not suppose t-to be here."

The medic stammered a little and quickly tried to cover something he was working with.

"What's that? Is that J-"

"Bumblebee, You have no particular use here, so get out!"

He flinched at the harsh words the medic barked out, but he still tried to look who it was behind the yellow hummer.

"But Ratchet..."

"Out! And don't tell anyone about this or I'll break your vocalizer so bad, _no one_ will know how to repair it."

With that threat, he backed out and closed the door. Primus knows how Ratchet can get harmful if you don't listen to him.

"I take that you saw him."

He jumped a little and looked at the black mech behind him.

"I was just curious of Ratchet, or maybe concerned. I don't see him much getting out from that room for energon."

It was the truth, he was worried about the medic. It's been weeks that he hasn't seen him getting out to get energon, or maybe even recharging.

"Yeah, he's been really obsessing on repairing Jazz's body. Even though we know that it'll be no use."

"Didn't Optimus orders him not do that?"

"Well, knowing Ratchet, he's a stubborn mech, and you and I know how he feels when he couldn't save someone..."

"... But if keeps doing that, won't he..."

"Nah, he goes out to get energon when everyone is busy. And he does recharge, right next to the body. He won't let Jazz's body out of his sight."

Ironhide let out an exasperated sigh and motion for Bumblebee to follow him outside.

"Then, why don't we tell Optimus about this?"

"You don't wanna know what Ratchet can do to you when he knows who ratted him out." Ironhide chuckled "Besides, I think he knows what's he's doing, he's just too stubborn to take a rest that he worries you too much."

Bumblebee's antennae flicked up and down. "How do you know he's doing something right?"

"He knows something Bee, I can tell that by the time I laid eyes on him when he looked Jazz." He said with a grunt.

"How can Ratchet know?" His antennae drooped down in suspicion.

"He doesn't." Bumblebee's doorwings drooped in confusion and disappointment. "He just comes up with a theory and starts his work with much confident, you couldn't tell if it's wrong or right." He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"So you're saying that there's a chance Jazz will go back to life?" the yellow scout's doorwings and antennae flicked up in excitement.

Ironhide frowned a bit, making Bumblebee to lower his doorwings. 'Wishful thinking like this, always managed to get good soldiers down to depression...' Ironhide thought.

"Don't get your hopes up kiddo, it's just a possibility. Though I don't know _how_ will Ratchet get him back to life."

His doorwings drooped lower upon hearing that. "But, doesn't it mean that he's taking special time to him because, well, now that the war is over..."

Ironhide stopped at his track.

"... Ironhide?"

"It's 5.03 a.m. You need to go back to Sam's house. He's going to college tomorrow with Mikaela, remember?"

"First day, right, see ya!"

Bumblebee ran out and immediately sped out of sight when he transformed and hit the ground below.

After Bumblebee was out, Ironhide turned around to find Ratchet locking the door to his med-bay with a security code.

"You know you should stop what you're doing. Prime'll get suspicious and you know what punishment he'll do to you when he finds out."

The medic spun around, surprise by the fact that someone was there and knew what he was doing. The look of surprise disappears as soon as he knew who it was. The medic took a few steps toward the weapon specialist and stopped a few meters (or inches, in human term) in front of him.

"I know 'Hide, I could get suspended for a couple of months on repairing the team and do long hours of patrol and reports. But I couldn't just let him be torn into half like that! He's second-in-command, he should be honored and respected. And he...he's..."

"-He's also like a son to you."

There was a moment of silence. Ratchet just stared at the ground, his expression was of sorrow, and he almost looked like he was ready to breakdown into tears. Ironhide close the distance between them and pulled the medic into his arms in a hug. Without thinking, Ratchet wrapped his arms around him too, pulling him tighter. Ironhide felt a little uncomfortable being this close to his best friend, but he didn't show it, knowing that the medic needs a little bit of comfort.

"It's funny, after a week from the battle, I promise myself I wouldn't cry anymore. But that seemed impossible, even if I have a temper that can beat yours." Ratchet whimpered the last word out.

The black mech just nodded, even when he's crying, he still have a bit of sarcasm. He patted Ratchet's back a few time. The medic finally loosens his grip on Ironhide and sobbed quietly on his friend's chest, he didn't realize he buried his head there.

After a few minutes, Ratchet released Ironhide and took a few steps back. He wiped his tears away and looked at the black mech.

"I'm sorry I have to weep at your chest." He started, sounding a bit bashful.

"Ah, no, it's alright. I know how tight you were with Jazz when he was a sparkling. It's hard to face the fact that he's dead..."

"... I won't let him go."

"What?"

"I won't stop repairing him. Try and stop me and I'll rebuild you into a toaster in your sleep." Ratchet said, half kidding, half serious.

"Then I won't, I'll just pretend that I _never_ knew."

Ratchet gave a light punch on the arm.

"Your bad at pretending 'Hide, do you know that?" The medic said with a chuckle. "Thanks anyways."

"Hm? For what?"

"To be here for me."

"Uh, well, um, your... welcome." The weapon specialist said with embarrassment. Which made the medic giggle.

"Seriously 'Hide, thanks for everything."

"Can you name them?" Ironhide said with a smug look.

Ratchet face palmed and sighed. Even though Ironhide helped him a lot, he also owes _him_ some debts for saving his ass a couple of times in battle. But he'll say it anyways.

"For helping me on my times of need," But he saves him too though.

"For saving me in _some _times," _sometimes_, he doesn't _always_ save him.

"For comforting me," they both felt bashful about that statement.

"And, for not telling anyone about the work I'm doing."

"Tell anyone about what work?"

The two mech jolted when they heard a voice. And not just any voice, it's their leader's voice.

'We're screwed...' They both thought.

* * *

Yeah... flame me if you want. It's just my imagination that keeps me from writing

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hasbro

Warning: Contains language and poor sense of humor.

* * *

"Well?"

Optimus Prime was staring at his medic and weapon specialist. They were silent for a long time, which is making him aggravated.

"What are you working on?" he asked for the third time.

Silence

"Answer me for Primus' sake!!"

"... My cannon." The black mech said.

"What?" Optimus asked, completely confused.

"My cannon, it won't come out, Ratchet's fixing it." Ironhide said, trying not to be nervous.

"Are you sure that's the problem?" Optimus asked again, unconvinced.

They nodded.

"If that's the case, why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"I... was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"If anyone knew that I have a problem with my cannon, they would laugh and think that I'm old." He said, trying to act sheepish. Ratchet looked at Prime and nodded vigorously.

"... How is it? Is it working now?"

"I don't know. He just finished it."

"Try opening it." Optimus ordered.

Ironhide pretend that he had a hard time taking out his cannon. After a few minutes of annoying sounds of grating and screeching, his cannon perfectly got out of it's casing.

"Ah! Here you go it worked! Thanks Ratchet." He said while putting his arms around Ratchet's shoulder and grin.

Optimus still looked at them with suspicious optics, but he accepted their excuse and dismisses them. He passed the two mechs and started walking towards his office.

"... Now, what was that about me not able to pretend?" Ironhide said smugly when Prime was out of earshot.

"Yeah, yeah, and do you have to make that screeching sounds? Sheesh! My audio receptors need replacing." Ratchet said while removing the weapon specialist's arm around his shoulder.

"At least he fell for it." The black mech shrugged and walked out of the base. "Ah, I forgot, I need to pick up captain Lennox's wife to the grocery store."

"Why you? Can't the female just drive by herself?" The medic said with uncertainty.

"That would leave the baby alone in the car. Besides she's only going to get some supplies, it won't be more than ten minutes, so why bother on bringing the baby with you in a cart. And she can't just leave her daughter at home alone." The black mech said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then why don't she just get a nanny?" Ratchet said, trying to act... innocent?

"Because she doesn't want... wait a minute. You don't want me to leave, don't you?" Ironhide eyed Ratchet with a smirk. "You still want me to be here and, um, well, be here in the base!... with you." He whispered the last one out and still trying to be self-satisfied.

"Me? Need you?" Ratchet sounded completely innocent. "Why would I need you now? You have the _Lennox's wife_ to accompany, and I have _Jazz_ to accompany me!" He said a bit deranged.

"Jazz's _dead_ body!" Ironhide corrected "And why are you changing topic? I'm not talking about who is accompanying who, I'm talking about you needing me here!" He said, getting angry as well.

"I don't need you!" Ironhide rolled his optics. "And you haven't answered my first question!" Ratchet said, this time, he's the one sounding smug. "Who's changing topic _now_ Mr. I-don't-change-the-subject!"

"I'm not considering myself that I don't change subject, I did. _You're_ the one that's getting incensed!"

"I wouldn't get to be incensed if you just _answer_ my stupid question!" Ratchet yelled.

"What does the stupid question matter to you?!" Ironhide yelled louder.

"It doesn't! I just want you to answer it!" The medic took a few brave steps forward until he's right in front of the black mech and glares directly into Ironhide's optics.

"Why do I have to answer it?!" Noticing this action, Ironhide puffed his chest, making him look bigger, and glares Ratchet too.

"Because I want to know if she has a NANNY!!" The medic's screaming getting bigger.

"I DON'T KNOW! GO ASK HER YOURSELF!" The weapon specialist barked out.

"THEN I _WILL_!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!!"

"GROUCHY NURSE!"

"TEMPERAMENTAL GRANDPA!"

"STUBBORN FRAGGER!"

"OLD PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!"

"ARTIFICIAL UNINTELLIGENT MECH!"

"TRIGGER-HAPPY BRAIN-DEAD... GUY!"

"IMPURE MEDIC!"

"JERK!"

"BITCH!"

"**WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"** Their leader bellowed while blasting his office's door. There, stand a really, really, irritated Optimus. "**I HAVE **_**ENOUGH**_** CRAP TO DEAL WITH AND YOU TWO HAVE TO ARGUE **_**REALLY**_** LOUD IN THIS STUPID BASE WITH AN UNREASONABLE EXCUSE TO BE MAD!!" **He took a few deep breaths and calmed down, but still looking angry.

"Either you both settle this problem, or go and find another place to argue." He walked up to his elders and glared down to both of them. "If I ever, ever, hear another stupid argument in this place, I will have to hurt someone, _really_ badly." He said threateningly.

Ironhide opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Prime's gaze went to him. "Either if it's a human, or a _Cybertronian_." The black mech closed his mouth shut.

"Do I make myself clear?" Optimus took a relaxed stance.

They both nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Good, now please, leave me alone, in _peace_." With that being said, he walked back to his office, completely oblivious to the melted door he passed by.

They both were silent. Not daring to risk _any_ sound that could temper their leader again. The Autobot commander rarely lost his temper, things get ugly if someone provoked him more... really ugly. Ratchet motioned Ironhide to walk away from the base into a much more, distance, where they could talk. When they were out of earshot, Ratchet released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Listen, 'Hide," The medic started. "I... apologies for being... sensitive about the subject. And I'm sorry for calling you all those names."

"Apologies accepted, and I'm sorry too for calling you those names and teasing you."

"Teasing me?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"I didn't say that." Ironhide said calmly, trying not to be guilty. Ratchet just sighed.

"Oh, and Ratch'?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

Ratchet checked his chronometer. "It's, 7.00 a.m."

"Crap, I was supposed to pick up Mrs. Lennox thirty minutes ago!" He ran, transformed to his GMC Topkick, and sped out of sight before you could even swear.

"Try to not go over the speed limit this time 'Hide!" Ratchet shouted for him, but he probably didn't hear him.

The yellow hummer sighed, he diagnosed himself to see his energy level in 10. He must've been really tired when he reasoned with Ironhide. Ratchet walked to his quarters in what seemed like the first time since, well, since he disobeyed Prime's orders. Optimus is always busy since the battle in Mission City was over, so he never really gets the time to check on the base and rather let his subordinates do that for him, no one is complaining though. He laid his body on the recharge berth and felt the cables in his back relaxing. It felt like an eternity to properly sleep well.

As soon as Prime has his door fixed, he'll go back into repairing the body of the second-in-command. But now, he needs to have a low profile. Not to mention some proper rest, his cables are really tense it hurt.

* * *

Eh... second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: ...this chapter is a bit useless.

* * *

"What?!"

Bumblebee didn't intend on hitting his brakes without warning and letting his two companions in him jolted to the front, good thing they're wearing seat belts. But what Ratchet told him really shocked him.

"Bumblebee! What's wrong?" Sam asked his guardian.

Instead on having an answer, Bumblebee revved his engines and accelerates faster to Mikaela's house. They arrived at her house and immediately drop her off, unfriendly dropping her, while particularly just shouted 'sorry' to her.

"Bee?! What the heck was that all about man?" The boy yelled and hanging on to dear life as Bumblebee started to accelerate faster to Sam's way home.

"Sorry Sam, but I need to hurry." He simply replied.

"That doesn't mean you should go on your top speed!!" Sam cried.

Bumblebee drifted and stopped in front of Sam's house. Suffering the same fate like his girlfriend did, he was rudely dropped out with his belongings and only having a shouted 'sorry' for an apology.

The young scout really regretted his actions for his two human friends, but he was overexcited and wanted to get back to the base, pronto. It's been a month after the incident on the med-bay, and he swears to Ratchet he didn't tell Sam and Mikaela. Ratchet decided that he could trust the young bot and began telling him the process of the patch up two weeks after the incident. He would usually go to the med-bay and sat next to the broken body that is his companion. Seeing the cocky Solstice silent and frowning like this, is really... queer... in both meanings, odd _and_ gay.

Odd, because the usually grinning and energetic bot he knew was quiet and unhappy looking. Gay, because he felt like a lover waiting for his beloved to wake up from a coma or something, the scout shivered at the thought of it. But, a really small part of him doesn't...

He discarded the thoughts and he quickly transforms and started to run to the med-bay. He slowed down when he walked into Optimus and said a brief 'Hi' while Prime who is walking with a few datapads in his arms, just nodded. He looked like he wanted to just die right now. He quicken his pace when he passed his leader, and waited a few seconds for Prime to enter his office, then quickly knock a few times at the door.

"Who is it?" Answered the gruff voice of the medic.

"Bumblebee." The Camaro whispered.

There was button pressing sounds and no sooner than later, the door swooshed open to the side and Bumblebee was pulled in with so much force, you think he'd disappear if you blink. He stumbled in the dim room, when he adjusted his optics in the dark, he saw Ironhide sitting on a repair berth, Jazz's completed body next to him, and Ratchet coming up from behind him after he locked the door.

"Here's the deal," The medic began. "Some Cybertronians that were drifting in space caught Prime's message, and if even one finds out about the work, we're _all_ screwed. But it'll be mostly me. So if you screw this up, I'll be the one who gets really screwed, so I'm gonna be the one that's gonna screw you harder, unpleasantly, got that?"

"So, how are we supposed to hide Jazz?" Bumblebee squeaked out.

"I'm getting to that. Since maybe some are going to be injured a bit, either it's from asteroids, other Decepticons, or landing right here on Earth. We have no choice but to use the med-bay. But, I still need to work on Jazz. So this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

The yellow bot sighed, he didn't know why he agreed to do this. Sure it'll be exciting if his best friend is going to be resurrected. Problem is, he didn't want the resurrection to be unauthorized. Prime will blow a gasket if he founds out about this... literally. And to make matters worst, he _has_ to participate in this or risk his vocalizer being torn off and completely gets obliterated. Oh no, he doesn't want to talk using radio transmitters again. Even though it's fun, he still encountered some... _stuffs_ that his audio receptors should never, ever, hear. Plus, he wouldn't be able to talk properly in his holoform.

"_Bumblebee, we can't risk hiding Jazz's body in some deserted place on the base, the other bots could look around the new base and discover something they shouldn't have. So we will have to disguise him. Now, your job is to-_

He snapped out of his memory banks when a loud honk was heard from behind. When he surveyed the surroundings, he hadn't realized the green light has lit. Stoplights have always bored him to death when it was on red. Maybe it's because the red always seems to go on more than the green light does.

The person from behind honked again, obviously frustrated. Bumblebee jumped and realized he had spaced out again. Sheepishly, he stepped on the gas and sped out just when the red light suddenly lit. The guy must've been throwing a tantrum right now.

"_So, who are the one's that are gonna come?"_

"_We don't know exactly, but the one's who replied was, well, surprisingly-_

A loud shriek was heard

And again, Bumblebee jolted awake, he pressed the brakes and found himself in front of a really petrified girl, who is just a few centimeters away from him. Apparently, he spaced out again and passed a 'stop' sign.

"Ah! Sorry! I spaced out! Are you alright?" The scout said nervously.

"G-gh-go-ost!" The little girl stutters.

"What?"

"GHOST!!" The girl cried loudly.

It came to him. He forgot to activate his holoform... crap. He quickly activated it, and, because she is practically about 5 years old, her parents wouldn't believe her. He's still confused about the fact that parents wouldn't be able to believe their children if they say 'Mommy! Daddy! Giant alien robots from outer space that can transform into cars and planes are trying to take over the world!' even if it is the truth.

"Louie! What have I told you about crossing the road?!" A woman, who is obviously the girl's mother, ran up to her child after hearing a screech outside.

"I remember Mommy, but there was no man driving this car!" she cried and pointed at the Camaro while her mother picked her up.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! There's a young man driving this car, look sweetie, there are simply no such thing as a ghost." The woman comforted her young daughter while patting her back.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about almost running into your child, but I'm in a real hurry so-"

"You, young man! Should not drive if you don't pay attention to the road! You almost cost my daughter's life for that recklessness!" the woman barked out before he can finish his sentence. "If I ever see you doing that to my daughter, or to _anyone_ in this neighborhood, I will call the authorities and seize your car away from you!"

"Eh, yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am! I'll pay attention next time! Promise!" The yellow bot said though his holoform without actually thinking. She reminded him of his mother, a painful memory.

"Good, now go along." She walked back to her house while grabbing her child's toy and closed the door.

Bumblebee's holoform shuddered. Despite almost being recognized and scolded like a 5-year-old, he almost killed someone. He would never forgive himself if that happens. He started driving again when he recovered from the wake-up call.

Though, once again, he let his mind wonder, except he still has his consciousness. He still don't understand why he's doing this... it's going to be so awkward. So awfully awkward, the other mechs who arrived, and discover about this, will never live it down... ever.

* * *

Maybe there's going to be a bit of yaoi... but way back... maybe.

Edited, 22-10-08

Edited, _again_ 27-10-08


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I've actually have to rewrite this chapter because of the weirdness, but that makes me have to brainstorm for quite a while and math isn't helping my brain to storm (haha, get it? Brain, storm?... Man I'm so cheap...).

Disclaimer: ....I have to type it again?

* * *

"You need a what now?"

Secretary of Defense Keller asked at loss.

"A giant metal crate." The holoform said for the third time. "Ratchet needs it for... putting, his tools?" Bumblebee nervously smiled.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought you said. Now, how large does the crate need to be?" Keller asked Bumblebee while pulling out a piece of paper.

"Eh, it approximately needs to be as large as a.... Hummer?" The blonde boy said a bit jumpy. His reaction causes the aged man to look at him uncertainly before returning to the paper.

"Is there a precise metal we should use to build this crate?"

"Steel would be nice. Or maybe, you guys should just pick whatever is best, since I don't really know what's good to use on this planet. But I suggest steel, it's alright." Bumblebee said, this time, a little _too_ calmly from his previous anxiety.

The Secretary of Defense wrote a few more words, signed it and gave it to Bumblebee.

"Have you told Optimus Prime about this?"

The scout froze at this. A side of his mind was panicking, but the other one commands the other one to stay cool and try to come up with a cover. He would have to find a cover quick though, because the man in front of him is staring at him with suspicion.

"Prime informed us that he will be very busy from his current duties, he instructs us to handle the ones that are a little of complex. So, to answer your question, no." Bumblebee said a bit edgy after he recovered from the agitation. "He's also been kind of stressed from the amount of paper works he have to do. Just don't tell him I said that." The scout added.

Keller seems to have finally been convinced by his explanation.

"Alright then..."

* * *

On a quite, relaxing, night, where little children are about to go to bed, their mother is cleaning up the dishes and mopping the floor, and their father who just got home from work, a yellow sports car is speeding quite fast in this small neighborhood. Now you know that the last chapter, a woman scolded our favorite Camaro about speeding and not paying attention to the road, and now you see that Camaro speeding. And you thought, 'Why is he speeding?'.... Good question really, you see dear readers, a transmission from Ratchet has just been transmitted to him a few minutes ago. What that transmission is, is classified for you but authorized for only me.

It's a good thing that no one, and I mean no one, is outside. Whether the Camaro past a house, you will only see a yellow streak and blur. He past the not-so-small neighborhood and went to the highway. Since he went above the speed limit, a police car started chasing him. For a few miles the police car was already out of sight, and a few more meters ahead are police officers setting up thorns on the road. Bumblebee quickly avoids both the thorns and officers by going off-road, then in-road. Of course, he eventually evaded the chasing officers and came to the front door of the base. He transforms and before he knew it, a rushing medic dragged him into the med bay.

"Great! You're here. Hurry up and hide him in your quarters!" Ratchet said while carefully but hurryingly shoves Jazz's complete body into Bumblebee's arm.

"What?! Where?" The scout said completely stressed out

"I don't know! Just, stuff him somewhere for a temporary time." The medic said with the same nervousness

"What if he looses some screws or-"

"Just do it!!!" the medic partially screamed in impatience, "Listen, Optimus is coming here within seconds, and I _need_ you to hide him in you quarters!" He said sternly to the young bot.

Bumblebee grunted in response but lift the silver body into a more comfortable position, to be exact, a bridal position.

"Thank you, now, go out to your quarters when I tell you that it's safe to go. I'm going to go and help Ironhide stall Optimus long enough for you to go." The medic said a little calmer.

With that being said, the hummer went out of the now-lighted-med bay, leaving the yellow scout alone with the empty body in his hands. Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder about the -amazingly- light body he's holding. His body looks smaller because the spare parts use to rebuild their type of bodies they find on Earth was, well, not much. But it covers most of the vital parts that are needed, including a new spark casing. His visor covers the dark inactive optics and his mouth is slightly parted. He looks as if he's slumbering than dead.

**BUMBLEBEE!!!**

His COM. link burst out. He winced at the loud volume the medic shouted but he manage to respond and not breaking an audio receptor.

**Y-yeah?**

**Move! Now!**

The yellow scout cringe for a moment then remembered what he was suppose to do before dozing off thinking of... Jazz?

**Hurry up! We can't stall him much longer.**

He snapped out before he could go and drowse again. Slowly, he peeked out of the med bay to see Optimus' back, talking to the two elders. Ratchet's optics went to the door of the med bay at times, showing his anxiety. He sneaked out and tiptoed to a corner. Once he was out of sight, he rapidly dashed to his chamber, opened the door, closed it, and typed the code to lock it. The young bot rested his back against the door, intakes slightly hitching from nervousness. Once he regains composure, he started searching for a place to hide the silver body. His quarter isn't large enough to add more things. All he got is one small berth (only fitting him), a desk with a few datapads sitting on it, and a door... he didn't really bother opening it when he moved here. Curious, he went over to open it, when he suddenly tripped on something. He gained his balance and landed on his knee, but his knee collided rather harshly with the floor, making a small sound of a 'crack'. The weight of the silver mech's body didn't help his situation as more of its weight is pressured to his left knee. He whined softly at the impact, but kept his voice low, the last thing he needed is Optimus banging on his front door.

"Ow, ow, ow, ooow." He muttered as he shift position and sat on his bottom, "What the frag was that?" he whispered

He look back to see a small object lying there. He laid Jazz's body to the side and crawled to where the object is. His eyes widen a bit as he identified what that item is.

"An Allspark shard?"

* * *

Yeah.... I bet the shard thingy was expected eh? And this chapter probably sucks, like that cabbage casserole your Mom cooks for you and make you eat... and the crate... yeah.... just remember that I'm 14... and an Indonesian.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ....Hasbro

Note: erm, eh, ah, hm, uh, um.... hai...

* * *

"Hmm, maybe, Optimus must've dropped it when he checked my room..."

Bumblebee wondered out loud. He is lying on his berth, talking to a bumblebee plushy Sam and Mikaela had given him at the time when they were at the amusement park. The toy was actually huge, in human size, but consider it in giant alien robot size, it wasn't that big. They'd given him the toy after a couple of weeks from the battle. He remembered the time when they gave him that.

* * *

"_Hey Bee. What's up?" Sam asked as he and Mikaela come up to him, having something on their back._

"_Huh? Oh nothing, just deep in thoughts." The scout said and activated his holoform when he's sure no one was looking._

"_We got something for you Bee" Mikaela said promptly. They were excited about something, but he doesn't know what, humans are sometimes unpredictable._

"_Really? What is it?" He asked suddenly getting curious._

_The couple looked at each other for a second and smiled even wider._

"_SURPRISE!"_

_They both pull out a giant, yellow, black-striped, winged and antennae, stuffed toy that looked like a really bad replica of him._

"_.... May I ask what is this?"_

"_It resembles an insect humans call bumblebee. I know it doesn't look _exactly_ like it, but it looked way better than the real bumblebee, cuter than you but still, the name's the same and you actually kinda look like it. No offence. Besides, Mikaela won that for you." The brown haired boy said a bit embarrassed._

"_Why?"_

"_It's just our way of showing gratitude Bee." Mikaela giggled at his puzzlement. "Thank you for saving our lives and..." she gave Sam a peck on the cheek that made him blush "Thanks for getting us together."_

"_... Your welcome." He said with a smile, a real genuine smile since like forever._

_

* * *

_

"They always managed to cheer me up in a way I don't understand..." Bumblebee said and looked at the doll.

"And even though you're not alive, I'm glad that I can speak out to you. Maybe that's the reason why they gave you to me, or because you look like me, in fact your name is the same like my name... maybe that's why I called you Junior... Whatever the reason is, I guess humans have a little more emotions than we do, and I'm glad about it." He said while sitting up.

"So I hid Jazz at my private wash rack, which in fact was behind that door I never bother to open. I don't like the base Junior, it's too busy and dull. It reminds me of the time when I was a sparkling at my home... my parents are always busy, I'm the youngest of my other older siblings, and they're really older than me, so they don't really pay attention at me, or actually want to play with me." He said sadly and picks the stuff toy up.

"You know Junior," The scout said while squeezing lightly at the doll, "The first time I went to the academy, I felt much more... at home, instead of my real one. They're much more caring, and they are certainly much more friendly. I still love my family, but they don't act like the family we are, do you understand that Junior?"

Then the doll's eyes blinked. Bumblebee's eyes widen and his antennae flickered with his doorwings jerking up. The yellow plushy mimicked his movements and blinked again.

"... Hello." The yellow bot whimpered the words with a mix of confusion and panic.

Junior chirped and started flipping his wings, trying to fly to him with fluffy wings.

"Junior, how did you..." He stopped in mid sentence and looked behind him.

The piece of Allspark is lying there, glowing, at the place where Junior sat. It turns out that yesterday he was too panicked to think about a specific place for the shard to be hidden carefully. Instead he put it under the yellow striped doll absent-mindedly and went (or for much, tumbles) to that stupid door with the body to figure out that it was a wash rack all the time. He hoped it would be a tight and useless closet where people don't usually think on going to. But at least he's somewhere where people have to knock to get in, and it's a place of privacy.

Then his logic chips lighted a bulb.

"Junior, you came to life because of the shard, didn't you?" He asked his new friend.

The bumblebee chirped happily and snuggled comfortably in Bumblebee's hand. The yellow bot couldn't help but smile. His smile only grew wider as he thought about reviving his best friend. He quickly put the squiggly little bundle aside and picked up the shard. The scout then tucked in the living doll inside a drawer where there are blankets and small pillows incase humans needed it. Junior squeaked and looked at him with big shiny eyes and drooped antennas and wings. He stared at the yellow mech, wanting to spend more time with him.

".... Stop it, stop it, stop it, you have to stay, no exceptions, stay." He ordered, trying to be stern to the plushy. Inside, he was twitching, making an effort to not hug the bee and squish him to death.

Junior dropped his head, signing that he'll obey, and lied down. The scout patted his head and strokes his belly a few times before closing the drawer gently and running outside. He quietly, almost inaudibly (if that is possible with an injured left knee), sneaked to the med bay while putting the shard in a containing unit at his waist. Before he went right in he heard Ratchet talking to someone, probably Ironhide, he thought. He advanced inside, just to find out the medic is talking to Optimus.

".... Good afternoon sir!" The scout said with a fake smile and fake enthusiasm.

"Good afternoon Bumblebee, is there, something you need to do with Ratchet?" Optimus Prime said serenely to Bumblebee and turn around to face him. Truth to be told he's not looking normal, or even acting normal, and to tell you the truth, he doesn't look normal since this base have been established so something has to be up. He doesn't even look tired like he used to be!

"Uh, yeah, there is something I need to do, with him I mean." Bumblebee said with the same enthusiasm.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone." Prime said and started to walk out the door.

"... Did I just bother you in a middle of a conversation with him or-"

"No it's alright, I've actually just finished talking to him. Now go along." The leader said. He walked calmly out the exit without saying another word.

"Wonder what's wrong with him."

"Nah it's nothing, he's just finished his reports and is happy with it so he could finally deserve that recharge he's been wanting." Ratchet briefly said. "Are you here for me to check on your knee?"

"No the knee's okay, you always did a good patch up on any mech, even a Decepticon."

"Oh stop with the compliment, I only did that once." The medic said obviously smug. "So, what are you here for?"

"This."

Bumblebee said while picking up the shard from the containing unit. It glowed brightly, and it really shocked Ratchet to see him have that.

"Bumblebee, where did you get that?" The medic said, dumbfounded.

"I tripped on it when I was walking, that's why I hurt my knee," Bumblebee replied while giving the shard to Ratchet. "That thing made something in my room alive," he continued, "It's in my room, I hid it inside a drawer. Ratchet, if a piece of the Allspark can make an object alive, can we bring him back?"

The medic was silent for minutes, deliberately thinking this whole thing over in his processor. The scout was tense by the medic's silence, he didn't expect Ratchet to take the blow hard, he thought he would know.

"Bee, the truth is..."

The medic said before another silence. Bumblebee's doorwings drooped down, knowing that the answer will not be good as he expected it. The hummer was unsure if he should say this, but he'll tell him for his sake of trust between him and the scout.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hah! You didn't expect this to be so early, didn't you?? :}


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I fail this chapter... D:

Disclaimer: .....still waiting

* * *

"What do you mean?"

Bumblebee asked confused and disappointed.

"I mean, Bumblebee, it would be hard for a soul to leave the whelm of the Allspark so willing. They are at peace now, perfect peace, they wouldn't want go back to this Primus forsaken place even if you beg them to." The medic replied while giving the shard back to Bumblebee.

"Then why did you even bother repairing him?!" The scout yelled out.

"... Bumblebee, I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess. I was so blind and consumed by sadness, I didn't thought it over to bring him back."

"So you mean, doing all that is useless?" The yellow mech bit back a sob.

He nodded.

"But how do you know all this Ratchet?" Bumblebee whimpered

The medic looked at him with hesitation, and then with guilt. He gave a sigh and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Bumblebee? Can you keep a secret?"

That was unexpected for the scout. He stared at the medic with curiosity and then nodded. Ratchet is still in doubt, so he kept silent and stared at the floor, weighing his words. Bumblebee on the other hand, was both curios and anxious about the medic. He had never really get into talks like this with him. After a short time of quietness Ratchet finally look up to him.

"... Irohide."

"Ironhide?"

"He, almost lost his life once. I went to his side almost immediately when he got shot in the spark chamber twice. It's because I was there so quickly I was able to save him. But when he woke up in the med bay alone with me, he got angry at me, he said he met his old mate there, and that he was happy there, and how he said I shatter that." His expression was emotionless, but the words were of sorrow. "That argument broke our friendship. We didn't talk for years, I didn't know how long but it was like an eternity before he finally apologized to me." He smiled weakly at that thought but hang his head down. "He told me how it was like to be there, how the feelings of worries and sorrow just disappear, and how it feels to finally be at peace. He was devastated when he has to go back, but I won't blame him for that. Everyone wants eternal sleep, to have dreams instead of nightmares, to have tranquility instead of chaos, and to relax instead of struggle. I understand him, but he doesn't understand the feeling I have when we almost lost him. Every now and then you have to accept facts, even if it doesn't bring you happiness." The hummer looked up at Bumblebee with sad eyes. "Do you understand that Bee?"

"Yes," The scout answered crestfallen "yes I do understand." His antennae swished down and his doorwings dangled lowly. "Ratchet, before I leave, can I ask you one more question?"

The medic nodded slowly.

"How does the object in my quarters come to life?"

This time, Ratchet shrugged "I don't know Bee, I don't have every answer. Maybe the shard gave a knew life to it, or took a spirit from the whelm."

"Oh, alright, thanks." The yellow bot said before walking away.

Ratchet waited for the scout to be out of sight, before speaking up to a figure behind him.

"How much did you hear 'Hide?" He said while turning to the black mech who was terribly hiding under a white table.

"I've heard quite enough." Ironhide got up to his feet and looked at the medic. "Ratchet, I had no idea-"

"Save it." The medic said while raising his hand. "It's in the past now 'Hide, I already forgave you a long time ago. Now can I ask how you got in here? I won't ask how Bumblebee fail to see you."

"Uh, secret?" The topkick shrugged and started walking to the exit, but was stop by the medic's glare in front of him.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to."

"That wasn't a request."

"But you can't order me around."

"Then I threat you."

"Do your worst."

Ratchet immediately grabbed a scalpel and lunged at Ironhide with a scream. The black mech didn't expect this, so he squawked when the hummer collided to him.

"Junior, why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Bumblebee said while stroking the chubby bee's stomach. Junior gave out a purr of delight and laid flat at the yellow bot's lap.

".... I bet life isn't so complicated for you huh?"

Bumblebee uttered. The striped doll nodded and lay flatter. The scout chuckled at the plush's response and pet his belly one more time before stopping and looked gloomily at the door to his private wash rack. Junior got up from his flatten state and looked up at the yellow bot with perplexity.

"We're not gonna revive him." The scout said in dismal.

Junior chirped sadly at Bumblebee's depression and snuggles him to comfort him. But the yellow bot doesn't take affection from it, but he's trying his best to at least smile for the living little bundle. Junior twittered unhappily as he knew the bot wasn't taking it, and flew back to his drawer. Bumblebee pats his head before closing the drawer for him to sleep. He then took the glowing shard from under his headrest and stared at it deeply.

"Can you bring him back?" The yellow bot desperately asked.

It shined brightly at him, almost blinding him.

"Can't you?" He asked again.

It shined again, this time even brighter. But the yellow bot ignore the response because he was depressed, and kept gazing at it with hopeless eyes.

"Can you bring him back, for me?" He sadly asked on more time.

The shard made another reaction by flashing another bright light before dimming again. Then it started to float at the yellow bot's hand and glowed softly. This startled Bumblebee, he stared at it with disbelief and speechlessly. The shard kept flickering on and off for a short moment and then darken. It suddenly flares out a beam as bright as the sun. The scout quickly covered his eyes with his hands with a cry and felt his whole body numbed at the sudden heat. Whatever he tried to do he couldn't, he can't move, he can't breathe, and neither can he speak or shout. Just as suddenly the reaction began, it stopped abruptly. The scout's body fell limp with the ebony shard on top of his chest, his eyes were empty and there was no life inside it, there was no spark.

Bumblebee is gone.

* * *

OoOoOoOooh.... where do you think he's going eh?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ..... You know, this is gonna be the last time I'll type it because you ALL know who it belonged to.

Note: Yes, I know, it sucks..... and gay. Not that I have any problem, but do you?

* * *

"Where am I?"

A glimmering yellow figure asked to particularly no one. He was floating in a dark, empty, seemingly endless void.

"Hello?"

He asked again. No one answered. Everywhere he sees is nothing, complete blackness.

"Is anybody here?"

He asked once more. But it was really obvious to him that nobody will reply.

"Anyone?!"

He called out for the last time. He gave up and curls himself into a ball, resting his head on his knees and sulked silently. Everything is just so strange, he doesn't know how he got here, to this unfamiliar place where there is nothing. He checked his memory banks to see what transport him, and all he last saw is the beaming shard. But he couldn't be in the whelm of the Allspark, for he doesn't see any floating spirit-like-figure like him. So where is he?

"Your just in the Allspark realm. Don't be afraid, I just want to talk to you."

He jerked his head up, surprised to see a girl standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily.

"No one really, I'm just a figure the Allspark is using for a temporary time, you can just call me Spark. Now, Bumblebee, was it? What is it that you want for me to do?" she said while tilting her head.

Bumblebee stood into a crouching position to look at the little girl in the eyes. Her hair was black, long and wavy, she had bangs, she's wearing a school uniform from somewhere he's not familiar with, and her eyes are, well, blank. His optic ridge narrowed in doubt as he stared at her. When the girl did nothing but stared back at him, he slouched in relaxation and sit in a lotus position. He then looked back at Spark with sorrow.

"... I was just wondering if you could bring him back." He spoke softly.

"And who is this person you so badly want to bring back?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"A friend of mine."

"Which is?"

"... Jazz."

Spark doesn't look surprised when he asked her that, in fact, she looked like she knew from the very beginning and seemed almost enthusiastic about it.

"Oh really now?"

The scout nodded.

"Well Bumblebee, do you really want him back?"

He nodded again.

"What about the others that want their beloved back?"

"What? He's not my beloved."

"Really? Then let me ask you, and please, answer me truthfully, what do you feel when he died because of protecting you?"

"I felt like everybody else was feeling, sad. Ratchet was the one that looked traumatized."

"Were you heartbroken?"

".... Yes I was, we didn't get to spend much time together since Tyger Pax. He didn't even visited me when I was at the med bay, and when I spotted him leaning on a wall thinking, I went over to say hi to him, but he ran away when he looked at me. I didn't know what I did wrong, even on my departure to search for the Allspark, he didn't went over to say something, to at least say bye." The yellow mech was getting discontented by each passing minute he thinks about it. "When he landed on Earth, he didn't say anything to me, not one word!... and he didn't try to stop the humans from taking me, and torturing my spark. But Sam tried to instead... I don't know if I should call him my best friend anymore, let alone a friend."

"But despite all those things, do you still want to have him back?"

".... I don't know."

"Hmm, you suddenly have second thoughts because you start to ponder about the idea. I'll give you some time to think, but before that, I'll show you a video that you misinterpreted your friend's actions." Spark said before disappearing.

The black surroundings suddenly flicked white and started to roll, like an old videotape being played in the movies. It showed a silver mech lying down on a berth and looking out on a window to the stars twinkling above Iacon city. Bumblebee looked irked when he saw the mech and wanted to turn his head away from the screen, but where ever he turns the screen follows. It started to play the scene in black and white.

* * *

"_Jazz? Aren't you going to the med bay and see him?" a voice said_

_Jazz didn't bother to turn his head to the mech that was talking to him._

"_... I can't Prowl, I know he's my best friend, but I can't take seeing him injured in anyway possible. It hurt me in the spark... I don't know why but it did." The second-in-command turned his head to look at the black and white._

_Prowl sighed, his logic processor came up a conclusion for the silver mech, but he doesn't know how to send the message. He was quiet for a minute or two before walking up to his friend and sat next to him in the berth._

"_Do you feel... happy, every time you see him?" The tactician hesitantly asked._

"_... Come to think of it, yeah, I do. Prowl, where are you going with this?" the second said, confused why the mech was asking him these question._

"_Just answer the question, we'll get there. So, is it tingly and excited when you get near him?"_

"_.... yes."_

"_Were you jealous when seeing him with someone other than you?"_

"_What? No! Why should I be jealous? It's his choice of relationship."_

"_Are you sure?" Prowl asked smirking._

"_Yes."_

"_Did you know that Bumblebee is planning on asking Arcee to be his bondmate?" the tactician said rather calmly._

"_What?! How could he ask her that?" He jerked up so fast, the mech beside him almost fell from the berth._

"_He's had his eyes over her for quite some time you know."_

"_No he doesn't, I barely see him looking at her. Besides, he would tell me if he liked her, I'm his best friend after all." He said with a hint of anger. Unfortunately, the tactician notices it._

"_Were you just envy over her?"_

"_Ye-I mean no!"_

"_Hah! You were going to say yes! See? You are jealous with other bots getting close to him!" Prowl declared while standing up and looked at him with a mischievous smirk he rarely showed._

"_No I'm not! I'm just, concern about his taste!" Jazz claimed while he immediately stood next to the tactician to level his height with him then scowling at him. They're both are much to the same height actually._

"_Just admit it Jazz, you like him. For Primus' sake, you act giddy whenever you're near him! You were protective of him in battle, you trip whenever you're too near him, you spend most of your free time talking to him. And you can't even stop staring at him for a second ever time there's a meeting! That's what's making you different from the usual you, that's what's making you clumsy sometimes, that's what's making you feeling depress right now! You love him Jazz, you fell for that shy, yellow scout. You fell in love with Bumblebee! And don't try to deny It." the black and white stated firmly with his finger pressed against Jazz's chest._

_Hearing the amount of information his partner spat out made him loosen his expression. The silver mech stared at his friend with disbelief optics._

"_Was it really that obvious?" Jazz whispered._

"_For me, yes. But I don't know about the others, they usually don't observe situations well. So, will you see him?" Prowl asked._

"_I-I don't know Prowl, when I joined the Autobots, I promise myself I wouldn't love somebody anymore. My last relationship didn't end so well, and it hurt so much I don't think I can take anymore." Jazz sobbed._

"_Jazz... I know that it's hard to let go of the past, but... maybe finding a new one will be much more, ethical." The tactician said while hugging the second-in-command to comfort him. "Besides, Bumblebee is a good mech, he wouldn't hurt anything unless he have to."_

"_.... Thank you." The silver mech whispered._

"_Your welcome. So are you going to visit him?" The black and white asked._

"_... Maybe. I still have this feeling to ponder you know?"

* * *

_Three chapters in a day! Woohooo! :D


	8. Cutscene

Note: This is only the work of my perverted mind, please ignore this chapter for it is useless.

Warning: contains some sexual content.

* * *

"_You know what? I can't do this, I won't do this, I absolutely CANNOT do this!!!"_

_Jazz screamed to the red mech beside him, who was relatively covering his audios by the loud volume the second-in-command was using._

"_Yes you can! You just go over to him and-"_

"_NO!!! It's too extreme. Can't you think of a better way to do this Sides?"_

"_Gee um, let me think... no."_

_The silver mech looked downcast and stare at him with big, pleading eyes._

"_Is this the only way??"_

"_No, but it's the most effective way."_

"_You mean going over to seduce him in his private washrack in a femme body is going to show affection?!" Jazz yelled out._

"_.... Yeah, why not? You look alright, in fact, you look really alright." Sideswipe said while scanning the now feminine looking Jazz._

"_I just don't, feel like myself... I know I have a big chest but it was firm, not... bouncy." The silver mech jumped up and down to find his chest bouncing in every direction._

"_You know, I never really know how femmes get to go to battles with that." The red twin said while poking his 'boobs'._

"_Stop that!" Jazz shouted while whacking the black hand away. "It's because their chest isn't as big as mine. Your brother made it too big. Haven't you two done this before?"_

"_Well, _he_ did it last night for a prank. But I forgot who he's doing at." He said while shrugging._

"_.... You two are sickos, I'm gonna tell Sunny to remove these, I can't take it." The silver mech stated before walking to the twins' quarters._

_Meanwhile, Sideswipe is still wondering who his brother did his prank on. He mused over it while walking through the hallway. He was too preoccupied in his thinking he didn't notice a black and white mech walking out of his quarters and stomping over to him. He was late to observe the tactician swishing his hand and he was whacked straight at the head._

"_Ow! What was that for?!" The red twin whined._

"_What was that for? Do you think twisting my body like a doll into _**this** _while I was sleeping_ _is funny?!" Prowl shrieked._

_Sideswipe looked to where the tactician is pointing and gaped. Prowl looked exactly like Jazz, except the waist was smaller, making him look like an hourglass and has a smaller chest. He couldn't stop staring at his thighs that are so, curvy and slender. Slag, he's getting horny... real badly, over to the workaholic tactician who absolutely hate him for his pranks._

'_Frag you Sunstreaker!' those were his last thoughts before seizing the black and white mech by hip and running towards the tactician's quarters and locked the door, and um, well, do _**that**_ with... erm, Prowl.

* * *

_

"Can you explain to me why you're showing me this?" Bumblebee asked puzzled when the scene was over and the blackness returned.

"Oh, sorry, how did that came to the video." Spark's sleepy voice came out.

There was scattering noises, a crashing noise and a swear, then you can hear a videotape being pulled out and another being put in. There was a warning sign of 'rated R' written on the black screen before a 'scene' came out with a lot of... moaning noises and groaning and a figure of two individuals having s–the view was cut-.

"Ah! Wrong tape, wrong tape, wrong tape, Primus damn wrong tape!!" Spark's voice rang out.

Then a there was a noise of something being ripped of and demolished and a voice murmuring the lines of "stupid security camera.".

"Right, sorry about that, here's the real tape." Her voice said sounding sheepish.

The scout sighed and shook his head but return his head back to the screen as another tape is being played.

* * *

Yeah, my bad attempt at humor. Save your laugh at another fiction that's funnier.

PS: changed the title.... same story though.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. And again, I'm not good with this kind of things so flames are actually accepted. But please, don't criticize. I will consider you an idiot with no life and future if you do.

Disclaimer: H.A.S.B.R.O

Warning: queerness.

* * *

"You're still watching?"

The girl in uniform asked tiredly to the striped Camaro. He only gave a nod to the girl.

"Aren't you tired of watching these videos?" Spark sighed.

"No." The robot simply replied.

"Bumblebee, I need an answer quick or I won't be able to have the strength to resurrect your friend."

That made the scout go rigid and turn his head towards Spark. He looked at the girl with doubt, as if he is still uncertain about his answer.

"I... haven't thought about it, sorry. Just give me fifteen minutes, I'll give you my answer." Bumblebee said stiffly.

She grumbled some incoherent words and shifted her movement. "Alright, but can you at least make it quicker, less than fifteen minutes will be great." The black-haired girl said before dissolving into nothingness once more.

The Camaro sighed, he couldn't come up with a conclusion to his feelings and thoughts, he hated Jazz for ignoring him like he never met him in the first place, but the ignorance his friend made was because he was confused about his feelings and denying it. The main thing is, he doesn't know if he felt the same way about the silver mech. He always thought that he have feelings for a certain pink femme, but the way the silver mech looked at him, the way he talked at him, the way he joked with him, it made him kinda.... happy. The thought made him even more puzzled. He have to make a decision fast, does he want Jazz to live again and probably get stuck in this feelings for quite a long time, or go back alone without his friend and move on with his life.

Minutes past and a figure started to fade in. Spark appeared to be very tired and started to dawdle to the yellow bot.

"Are you done thinking yet Bee? 'Cause I don't think I can keep you here any longer." She said wearily.

The mech was silent and still, not giving the girl an answer.

".... Bumblebee?" she asked again, concerned of his quietness.

He again, kept silent, he showed no expression and no indication on moving or so talking. The black-haired girl frowned.

"You do know if you don't give me a reply soon, you'll never gonna have him back again. It's not in everyday life that you get to revive a friend from the dead because of sympathy." Spark half joked half serious, but also uncaring.

Bumblebee still kept quiet, but turned his head turned towards the half sleepy girl with a contemplate look. After another moment of silence from the unresponsive scout, Spark was about to say a few words until the Camaro beat her to it.

"Yes."

"What?" The girl said, surprised that he actually said something.

"Yes, I want him to go back." Bumblebee answered entirely.

Spark, who is finally relieved the yellow bot answered, gave a thankful sigh and sat down cross-legged.

"Alright, I'm not gonna ask you to think about it again because that has to be your final answer, capisce?"

Bumblebee only nodded.

"Now, because you agreed to bring your friend back to life, I have to take something from you."

The scout was about to retort before Spark raised one of her hand and curled it into a fist and the Camaro quickly quieted.

"That's not a permission. Here's the deal, I'll give him to you, and you have to give me something back. But, and it's a big but, if he doesn't feel needed or is suddenly heartbroken and wanting to go back to the whelm, and you can't change his mind for over three days top, he will go back and stay there forever and the object that I took from you will go back to you. Get the picture?"

The yellow mech can only nod because he seems to be depleted of speech.

"And, you also need to convince him to stay in the first three hours of his revival. Or the deal is also off."

He nodded again.

"Good," She uncurled her fist and Bumblebee gasped slightly.

"There's one thing I don't understand Spark." The yellow mech said. "Why do I need to convince him to stay in the first three hours?"

Spark snorted, as if the answer is already obvious, that's because it's actually is.

"Didn't Ratchet told you about Ironhide?"

A nod.

"Didn't he explained to you about his reaction to him when he became conscious?"

Another nod, but slower.

"So, now you got your answer. Satisfied?"

And another nod.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll take your vocalizer, it seems to be an object you like right now." Bumblebee whined but nodded. "Now I'm asking you one more time, do you still want him back? Even if it risks your vocalizer?"

He looked at her with hatred, keeping Jazz a secret from his leader is one of the reason why he doesn't want his vocalizer ripped off in he first place. He wouldn't even be here if he hadn't ratted the medic. Bumblebee started to process on the benefit on doing this. The results were, surprisingly, the same. If he had betrayed Ratchet, his vocalizer would be literally destroyed, knowing Ratchet with a vengeance is terrifying, but Optimus would not punish him and he would be out of judgment, except that the medic will totally hate him for life. On the other hand, he would also end up without a vocalizer, Prime will officially kill them, but over all of that, his best friend will be alive. Correct that, his _infatuation _will be alive.

"Will you hurry it up already? It's simple really, if you don't want your voice being taken away, you can just reject the deal and be gone with it. But if you want your so called friend alive, you'll just have to live without verbalization." Spark spat out, getting impatient.

Bumblebee looked at her with small confidence but answered anyways.

"Yes..."

Spark sighed again in relief and stood up.

"If that is your final decision. And I hope it is."

She dissolved into nothingness and he immediately fell into the darkness. He looked everywhere in panic for the small girl, but everywhere he look there was only pitch-black. His intakes started rapidly in his stress as he mutely stared at the darkness above, hoping he could go back to the world he was once at. He unexpectedly stopped falling and started to float again, but he couldn't breathe. Alarmed by this, he struggles to try to get out from this place, this strange place he hated. Then something flashed to his optics, almost blinding him.

_He activated his optics, he heard two voices talking._

"_What do you think?"_

"_Bumblebee, that's a nice name. Then he shall be Bumblebee."_

_He was holding a hand tightly._

"_Bumblebee let go! I'm busy, go and play with someone other than me."_

_He glared angrily at the mech._

"_You promised!"_

_He collapsed into his knees as he finally passed the line. A bulky black mech came up to him._

"_Hmm, not bad, for a rookie. But you've only passed the first section of this class."_

_He groaned painfully but eventually forced himself to stand up.  
_

"_Get away from me!"_

_He shouted as he ran as fast as he could to get away from a group of mechs that are hot on his trail. He ran through the empty hallways of the academy, blindly going anywhere to hide or for help. Unfortunately for the yellow bot, he turns to a dead end and is now cornered by the mechs. He curled himself into a ball and covers his head, expecting the pain to come like they always do to him._

The scout gazed dumbly at the numerous events he has been through, there was so many of it. There were memories of the time when he's in the academy, his family caring and ignoring him, the countless time he was alone in his dark room, other bots rejecting and harassing him and many other memories. He got lost in them and eventually forgot that he was scared and paid no attention to his intake cycles.

"_Hi, my name's Bumblebee."_

The yellow mech jerked his head towards a scene where he is meeting someone.

_"Nice to meet you,"_

A familiar voice said. He immediately recognizes who it was.

_"I'm Jazz,"_

He is smiling at him. That genuine smile he rarely shows at public. He felt unreasonably happy when he saw him like that and frowned when the image disappears. He missed his smile, he missed his laugh, he missed his jokes and pranks, and he missed his rare bashfulness. But he won't admit to that feeling, the feeling on the back of his processor that is grinning and nudging at him right now. He couldn't, he shouldn't. He is his best friend, he can't fall in love with him, he just can't! It's wrong and uncanny! It's completely absurd! The mech is _only_ his best friend, nothing more... But why does a part of him accept that? The part of him that feels jubilant whenever he sees the silver mech. The part of him that wanted nothing more than to hold the mech and comfort him when he's sad. The part of him that feels dejected when the mech ran away from him. The part of him that felt heartbroken as he sees the mech being torn apart. Damn it! Why can't he completely refuse that feeling? Refuse to the fact that a part of him loves Jazz...

His train of thoughts was suddenly stopped as he felt someone hugging him tight, and without warning, he was pulled up with much so much force like a rocket being ignited. He couldn't see the face of the personage as the head was buried in his neck. He tensed at the cold contact and started to struggle.

"Relax Bee, it's me." a voice murmured.

He froze at that statement. Could that be?

"Don't be scared, everything's gonna be alright."

He relaxed and couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Since when is everything is alright when you say that?" the scout asked.

"Just now actually."

The head turned to look up at Bumblebee. A light suddenly appeared above their heads, it makes the familiar figure luminescence and Bumblebee have no doubts on saying who that is.

"Jazz..." he said with a bright smile.

"Good to see you too Bee." The silver mech said cheerfully.

Without deliberately thinking, the yellow mech wrapped his arms around the waist of the silver mech tightly, suddenly feeling warm and joyful at the inside. He smiled at the face in front of him. He can't imagine that looking at the silver mech made him all content inside like bumblebees wavering around in the inside of his tanks. The it hit him, real hard as if to say "How could you be so blind and stupid!", that's because he is blind and stupid, at least pretending to be that way.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He whispered softly.

The light became brighter.

"I've missed you too." Jazz whispered back.

The light again shines brighter.

Their heads moved closer, and closer, and closer still that their foreheads touched, until the gleaming silver mech leaned his head more that his lip component brushed the scout's. Bumblebee fully sealed the kiss with a pull of his head towards the other.

The light beamed so vivid it blinds them. But their optics are offline at the gentle kiss. The sensation makes Bumblebee feel careless to everything around him, like it's only the both of them no one/thing else. Jazz promptly pulled him tighter as he felt he was vanishing away and frowned. It's too fast, he's going away too quickly, he wanted to stay a little longer, to hold the mech he always had loved more and never to let go.

"Don't go." He whimpered sadly.

"I won't." The other said reassuringly.

"Please."

"I'll be with you."

"Don't leave me."

"I promise."

"Will you stay?"

"Forever."

With those last words, the silver figure of the former second-in-command disappeared and the coldness returns rapidly. He then felt himself suffocating and started to take in a little fright. He heard voices calling to him in desperation. He began flickering his optics on and off and started to see blurry visuals. His intakes can suddenly grasp the air and pulled it in. He seized is body up abruptly as he gasped heavily and shot up his optics widely.

"Bumblebee!" a feminine voice called out.

No, it couldn't be her.

"Arcee?"

* * *

(Gasp) it's Arcee.... why gasp?

Btw, I think that robot don't really have genders, like monosexual (if there is such a word). And the he and she part, the masculine looking one is the he while the feminine looking one is the she. But that's just what I think.

I know what you're thinking, Bumblebee isn't suppose to speak at the end, don't worry he's actually not

Ps: I think I'll change the summary to a more appropriate one.

- AND EDITED! 9-12-08. Read this again to understand chapter 11


	10. Chapter 10

Note: .... Oh my God... I have a huge writer's block for two weeks, my exam is coming up the day after tomorrow, my mother insist on confiscating my laptop for a week last week, and further more, this chapter suuuuucked. =_="

Warning: Contains confusing charade and a bit of OOC... NOOO! D:

Disclaimer: Hasbro

* * *

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Bumblebee's conscious! He's conscious!" shouted the excited femme.

The door slides back to reveal a dead beat Ratchet who looks like he had just fallen asleep for a second and woke up again.

"What? Are you serious? Because I will not hesitate to hurt you harmfully if you... Bumblebee! You're awake!" The medic made a changing of appearance when he looked at the bot.

Ratchet ran up to him rather wobbly on his feet and firmly hugs the yellow mech like he has been missing for years. Bumblebee does an imitation of squeaking and flicked his antennae down.

"Primus Bee... we thought you were deactivated." He said and turning his head down to face Bumblebee with an astonished expression. "But you're here, alive and well. How did your spark left without you dieing for no reason?"

Ratchet loosens his grip on him and is now staring at him with a buoyant Arcee beside him, expecting an answer from the awakened Camaro. Bumblebee stared back at them with a dumb unspeaking look. The air around them became quiet because of the unresponsive mech, which made the atmosphere kind of tense and stressful to the poor scout. Minutes ticked by and the medic became irritated with his patience going extremely thin while the pink femme looked baffled at him. Bumblebee drooped his antennae more and made a face, he hesitantly opened his mouth that made the two Cybertronians in front of him do the same, but closes his mouth quickly before anything could be said. Instead of opening his mouth again, he started making weird gestures.

Ratchet raised one optic ridge and Arcee stared puzzled at the charade the yellow bot is making. First, the yellow bot act like he's depressed and looking at an object he's holding on his hand. He then, traced a figure of a diamond with his two index fingers and jolted both of his hands in an exploding motion three times. Then he pretended to collapse unto the berth and flashed his optics offline. He jerked up and make himself looked as if he's floating. Then he act like a little girl, he flicked an imaginary hair with the back of his hand beside his cheekguard and flip his head to the side. The scout began to mouth words and take turns on saying them and expressing them, one was a calm expression while the other one is a stressed one, acting as if he has two split personalities. Then he made a 'poof' sound and he turn his head everywhere and made a video clipping starting sound like 'beep, beep, beep, beep!'. He started to stare dumbly at one direction and stayed like that for minutes.

"Arcee, stand back." The medic said while grabbing a wrench beside him. The pink femme does what he said and cowers behind a table.

Ratchet hid the wrench behind his back while approaching the Camaro. Bumblebee finished acting like he was falling and is now acting again like he's floating and staring dumbly again. The medic was about to swing the hard solid object he is holding to him when suddenly the yellow mech smiled gleefully and mouthed a word that he managed to catch. He froze.

"What?"

Bumblebee jerked his head to him and grins widely. He mouthed the word again.

'Jazz, he-'

The door suddenly slides back, making the three bots in the room to seize their attention to the door. Arcee stared calmly while the other two gawked in horror.

There, at the entrance, stood a deranged Optimus Prime with a staggering silver body beside him. The red and blue leader stomps to the berth where Bumblebee laid while pulling roughly at the upper arm of the silver mech, not caring about the cry of discomfort that escaped. The scout cringed at the incense glare his leader cast him. The fuming leader fiercely threw the mech towards him, he gave a startled yelp as he and the mech rigidly fell unto the berth.

"I found him in Bumblebee's quarters, the doll we found yesterday squeaked loudly enough for me to hear." Prime turned his gaze to the stiff medic. "Can you explain this to me?"

"What's going on?" Arcee asked while standing up from her hiding place, surprising the large red and blue mech. "What did Ratchet do wrong?"

"This is none of your concern, Arcee. Leave."

"But sir-"

"Now! That's an order."

The femme tried to held back the scowl that's escaping her face to the leader who is facing his back on her. She eventually left the med bay without further protest.

"You shouldn't be angry towards her, not when it's my problem." Ratchet said.

"Is it? Or is somebody else is involved in this mess, because I would have already found out about this if someone decided to inform me on you." Prime said harshly. Ratchet took everything in him to not wince at the words Optimus spat out. "Tell me Ratchet. Why did you disobey a direct order from me when I specifically instruct you to not rebuild Jazz?"

The medic went quiet. He really didn't know what to answer the enraged leader, he hadn't meant to make him this angry, not when the aftermath of the war is actually stressing him. A new world to fit in, unfamiliar species inhabiting it, rules that are not the same, trying to live in this place, is not that simple if the inhabitants of this planet won't accept you for who you are. The yellowish green mech looked at the two personages that lay on the berth, Bumblebee looked really nervous at the sight of the leader, typical of the timorous bot. But Jazz, something's wrong, he doesn't seem to show any expression, his body is slack on top of the yellow mech, and he doesn't seems indicate any movement. It greatly worried him.

"Ratchet, I'm asking you a question."

The gruff voice of Optimus Prime pulled him from his thoughts.

"I, I did that because..." Ratchet began, but stopped again. It's not like he doesn't want to, but the glare in Prime's optics put doubt in him to say even a word.

"Because I, I..." The medic stuttered before shutting his mouth in a straight line, Optimus' glare intensifies, which made him more agitated.

Ratchet's intakes heaved heavily, either this courage came from his tanks, or his emotion on the silver mech he did not know.

"I did that because love him!" The medic closed his mouth with his hands. That definitely came out wrong. Prime's optics flicked on and off, doing an imitation of blinking.

"E-excuse me?"

"What I meant is, he, he's like a son to me..." He said again, finally confident to tell him the reason. "Haven't you remember? He became one of the new recruits after the explosion in one of Iacon's district. He doesn't have the self-esteem he has now when he joined. So I figured that I should be his mentor, just for a short time. But..."

"You became close to him." Optimus trailed off.

Ratchet made a weak smile and continued. "He looked up to me a lot, even though he had a poised attitude, he still sometimes go to me for a bit of solace. He grew up in front of my eyes, first from that shy little guy in the corner into the happy-go-lucky dude he is, he matured over the years in the academy, much more physically (but still small) than mentally but he still matured and is less carefree. And of course, he became second-in-command. We never really spend much time since his promotion, but we still kept in touch." The medic's smile disappeared and cocked his head down in remorse. "I-I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders Prime, I really didn't want to upset you, but I also didn't want Jazz dead."

He took a deep breath, and exhaled it after awhile. "Will, will you..."

"Apology accepted."

Ratchet jolted his head up in surprise as Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I figured that you would eventually defy against my command. I guess I should figure this out even sooner." Optimus said calmly. "But, I'm still wondering. How did you get Jazz back alive?"

Ratchet shrugged.

"I don't know either, Bumblebee came back online just one and a half hours ago, Arcee called out to me that time. He started doing a charade when I came, but it was all cut off when you barged in. I also don't understand why he didn't just talk to us." The medic said

They both traveled their gaze to the two bots on the berth, a bit startled to both of them staring at them. Usually they would start a quiet conversation than listening to the to mechs.

"Bumblebee? Is everything alright between you two?" Optimus said, changing the subject of the previous matter.

Bumblebee stayed silent, but shrugged weakly and gestured to the silver mech on top of him. But even Jazz doesn't say anything, nor did he even make any movement.

"Jazz?"

Still nothing.

"Are you okay?"

Ratchet asked worriedly and advanced to where the mech is. But to his surprise (or shock), the silver mech whimpered fearfully and squeezed Bumblebee's arm tightly. The reaction Jazz made stunned him.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

The medic reached out to touch Jazz's arm, but the silver mech flinched and jumped out of the berth. Unfortunately for them, the cocky mech they use to know sprinted to the door that will lead him to the exit. Bumblebee let out a static rasp and also jumped out of the berth. The yellow Camaro chased after the scared mech through the hallways, leaving a shocked medic with the blue and red leader.

"Optimus?"

The leader turned his attention the stoic medic, his voice sounded impassive.

"What happened to him?"

* * *

Oh wow... I feel so bad. I've been away so long and all I give is this...

Anyway, I think I won't be writing another chapter for another week or so. As I said, my exam is coming on Tuesday.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Yay update! I know I said I won't update until next week, but my mind is too hyper to stop, even though tomorrow is math... o_O

Oh, this chapter is told by Bumblebee's POV (Point Of View).

Warning: it's... fluffy, more OOC (slaps self), and pathetic try at drama...

Disclaimer: Yeah... so I'm 14... Do you think I own them?

* * *

Something's wrong, something's way wrong with him, he's not like himself today. He's not talkative like he use to be, he's not expressive like he's always been, he doesn't even bother to take a look at me like he use to when, whenever I'm inside a room...? It doesn't matter, what matters is his personality. It's like it has been replaced or altered by something, or someone. He acts like a completely different person! No talking, no looking, not a damn movement, not even a brief hi, or, or a small smile. He doesn't feel uncomfortable with the way our bodies are positioned, nor even comfortable (unlike me, I have to admit that having another body close or pressing to you feels pleasant). But Primus! He doesn't show anything! Nothing is written in his face, no fear, no confusion, no hurt, and don't even think about happiness.

Does Spark have anything to do with his condition? We made a deal, yes, but it has nothing to do with him. She took away my fragging vocalizer for Primus' sake! What does that have to do with this? This is definitely a wrong time to wake up. Prime discovered our (or Ratchet's) secret, my voice is gone, Jazz is not himself, and to top everything from this frustrating moment, I, I... have an attraction for him... but I don't think he remembers...

Wait a sec. He doesn't remember?

"Bumblebee? Is everything alright between you two?"

I jumped a little when I heard my name being called by Prime. I guess I must've dozed off thinking too hard. I was about to say something, but I remembered I can't speak so I just shrugged I change my gaze to Jazz. And of course, he's still staring stupidly at Ratchet and Optimus.

"Jazz?"

I heard Ratchet ask.

"Are you okay?"

Duh he's not. I mean really, have you ever seen him this silent?

And to my/our surprise, Jazz whimpers, he freakin' whimpers, when Ratchet is advancing towards him. He tightens his grip on my arm, his 'claws' digging deep into the cables, it hurt so much I'm sure they're gonna break anytime soon.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

Ratchet cried out, he's obviously distressed by Jazz. My intakes exhales air softly as Jazz suddenly flinched and jumped to the floor from Ratchet's outstretched hand. I grunted a little but I have no time to rub my sore arm as Jazz suddenly dashed to the exit. I also jumped out from the berth and started chasing him.

We ran through the hallway, passing other mechs I don't bother to extinguish who are looking weirdly (some worriedly, some surprised) at us, we turn to corners, ran in zig-zag, avoiding everything in our path, and so far he hasn't gone to any dead end. He runs faster than me, considering the small and lithe body suitable for speed and grace, I wasn't so hot on his trail, but it's enough for me to still see his back. As I was turning to a corner, I bumped into something, or rather, someone. Isn't life great?

"S-sorry."

I said quickly. Wait, I said something? Oh no, he's gonna disappear anytime soon if I don't get my big metallic ass over to him. I was about to move again, but a hand held my arm strongly, preventing me to do the action.

"You have something to explain to me."

Oh crap, I have no time for this.

"Arcee, I'm sorry but I can't-"

"No, I won't let you go until you tell me what is going on."

She said sternly. I glared angrily at her. Is she always this stubborn?

"I have no time!"

Successfully, I managed to yank my arm out of her grip. She let out an exasperated cry. I don't care if she's mad at me for refusing to talk to her, I need to go and get Jazz, who is ahead of me a mile more if I don't catch up. I transformed into my striped Camaro form and quickly stepped on the gas. Unfortunately for Arcee, I did a burnout. Hah! Inhale dust fragger! I took off, acceleration goes to my top speed in seconds, I have to find him fast or so I will kill myself to ever meet him again. There are no more twists and turns as I go through the way, though I can see some broken objects on the floor. He's heading this way, to the outside of the base, no doubt about it.

The metal floor I'm driving on soon turned into dirt, there are footprints leading to a meadow, and not more than a minute I saw Jazz standing beside a tree, his hands holding one of its branch, seeming exhausted. Did he also forget that he could transform? I transformed back, and slowly walk to him. He must've noticed me because he promptly turned around and started to stagger backwards.

"Jazz, don't worry, it's me."

He ignored my call and kept lurching.

"Don't be afraid. I'm Bumblebee, don't you remember who I am?"

I said gently. I don't know why, but my spark is hurting when I see him rejecting me like this. It hurts more than the time I was tortured by Megatron. It's not literally, but it still hurts so much.

He shakes his head, his body trembling, he started to lurch again, and each step he took is getting more and more certain to get away from me. I kept walking to him in a slow pace, if I'm human, a tear would already be in the corner of my optic. But I'm not, and I'm not planning on breaking down just yet.

"Jazz..."

I said his name softly, I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, but as suspected, he flinched. I dropped my hand slowly, my head soon following, facing the grassy ground and his shivering feet. It's getting more transparent by each passing second, a few more seconds and his legs are disappearing, going ever so gradually to his lower thighs. No, he couldn't go...he shouldn't go....he can't go....not when he's already here, not when I can finally be with him he's gone so soon...it's...it's not fair!

I've already love him...I can't let him go again. Not like this.

I took one step forward and hugged him tightly, he gasped, and I can feel him shudder even if his waist is disappearing.

"No Jazz please, you can't go!"

His whole torso suddenly vanished, but oddly enough he still feel his solid abdomen.

"Please Jazz don't go..."

He's still fading away, yet I can feel him quivering.

"Please....I, love...I love you...."

The disappearing suddenly stopped, to my surprise. He's breathing harshly, rather forcing his intakes to suck in the air.

"Jazz... How can you not remember any of us? How can you forgot about Ratchet? How can you forgot about Optimus? How can you forgot about me? Can't you remember anything? Your Jazz, second-in-command of the Autobots, you're my senior, even though I am bigger than you. You seem to make everyone smile in the hard times we have from the war, you do stunts that are incredibly stupid for a SIC, and you still have that easy-going personality even at battle."

I felt him relax, just slightly, but he's still high strung, so that's mean he can vanish completely if I make a wrong move.

"W-who...who are you?"

I heard his rasp voice ask. I sigh, both from sadness and relief.

"I'm Bumblebee, a scout. We met when I first came to the academy, you came to me, said hi and asked me for my name. We became friends, best friends actually..."

We stayed like that, his torso and lower body turning visible at a slow pace. I told him everything I knew about him, the others, the war, and us. Like the time when we first sparred, when we did a prank that put us into big trouble, how we skip countless lessons and goofing off in class, even the time when Ironhide locked us in the storage closet for making fun of him (I swear to you we didn't do anything). His body slackens as I said every word. I told him how he got back to this world, when we met in the Allspark realm, and how we.....kissed... He caught his breathe when I told him the last part, he also buried his head on my shoulder, I'm positive that he's cheeks are beet red if he's human, mine would be a shade of crimson, 'cause I do feel a bit embarrassed about it. He looked rather...sweet, when he's shy. Hmm, maybe sweet isn't the right word... but I don't know what else is to say.

"Bumblebee..."

He said with a muffled voice. He pushed me back a little so his gaze could travel to my face, and, do I see bashfulness in his face? I swear I did, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"That name....I-I've heard it somewhere...but my, my memory banks doesn't recall...seeing you, or actually knowing you... But what you said, is it really true? Did we really....do, all those things?"

"Yes."

He gasped and dropped his head slowly at my simple answer.

"What's wrong?"

I asked, troubled a bit. He didn't say anything, but instead, he rests his head on my chest and buried it deep, like he was kissing it gently. I felt a tingle in my spark, it felt...nice, having him against me like this. But I can't help but be curious about something... I shook my head violently, mentally slapping myself.

"Bumblebee?"

I look down to him. I hadn't realized that he moved his head closer to mine, my spark fluttered again, and I feel kinda....nervous. Don't know why though. But as soon as he hold my cheeks with both of his hands I feel _very_ nervous, and now I do know why.

"Can I..."

He asked shyly while his head moved closer. My spark is beating _really_ hard against the casing. I would be blushing by now if I can. My head suddenly, and unconsciously, moved forward by itself, my optics offlining. I know I've kissed him before, but now seemed so different than before...

I can feel his lip component _almost_ touching mine. We're so _close_ on touching, but I suddenly felt someone grabbing my shoulder. That someone pulled me violently that I tore away from Jazz, breaking the embrace. Unfortunately for me, my rear end landed rather hardly on the ground with my back colliding against the tree.

I rapidly turn my hand into a carbine (out of instinct) and point it to the personage that so annoyingly pulled us apart.

My face paled as soon as I saw who it was.

* * *

Ooh, who is it? I'll give you a hint, it's not Arcee.

......I still can't believe I wrote this......


	12. Chapter 12

Woohoooo!! New chapter! I finally get to break that annoying writer's block and write a new chapter AT LAST!!! Well, sorry to keep readers waiting so long, I promise you I'll make another one not too shortly after, I hope…

Disclaimer: Stop with it already! D:

* * *

"You?!"

Bumblebee gawked at the mech in front of him. No way, no way, no frickin' way, it couldn't be him, especially not him, in fact, how could he be at the very face of Earth?!

"Nice meeting you too, Autobot."

The mech snarled while he grabbed Jazz by the waist and put a sharp claw at his throat. Jazz yelped, but did nothing more.

"Let him go!" Bumblebee hissed while he stood up, never letting his attention go away from the mech in front of him.

The mech chuckled darkly and traveled his hand from the silver mech's waist to his upper thigh. The action made Jazz shiver and Bumblebee even more irked than ever.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" he said and laughed at the reaction the scout made.

"Just what the hell are you doing here Barricade?" Bumblebee snarled.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering through the open field doing nothing, until I happen to spot you two lovebirds embracing." Barricade said nonchalantly. "Your sappiness with each other disgusts me so much it makes me want to purge my tanks out. So I just decided to, I don't know, break you both out of your lovey dovey daze. I hope you're not angry." He said again and laughed.

The yellow mech did nothing but vent air out frustratingly.

"So you were bored and decided to annoy us? Is that it? Wow you need a life."

"Yeah that and, you don't mind if I take your sweet significant other, would you?" his screechy voice said.

Bumblebee froze and his optics went wide, then his optics turned to slits.

"No! I mind very much if you do, now let him go before I blast your processor out of your head you bastard!" He growled angrily, his carbine in full power.

"Then do it! I dare you Autobot. And we'll see if you can reach to my head before I decapitate _his_head first." Barricade said threateningly while digging his claw deeper in Jazz's neck. It was deep enough that it pierced through a secondary wire at said neck. The silver mech held back a groan as a trickle of energon flowed out.

After that statement, everything seems to stop. Bumblebee went rigid again, but his expression and stance never change, Barricade smirked and Jazz seemed emotionless. Nothing but the tall grasses is moving with the wind and the ruffling of the branches of the tree. The atmosphere is getting tenser by each second that passes. Clouds are gathering with winds blowing violently and thunders roaring, a sign that a storm is coming, and a fierce one at that.

Then finally, after what it seems like hours, something made a noise.

HONK!!!

All attentions are turned to the source… A truck? What in the world?

A large chubby man with glasses and short brown hair came out with a clipboard in his hand. (A/N: hah, bet you thought it was Optimus, didn't ya? :} huehuehue.)

"Ehm, excuse me… sirs." The guy said while fixing his glasses. "b-but do you know a guy name… Bumblebee? I gotta delivery from the Secretary of Defense Keller… that you need a, steel crate….gosh, he wasn't kidding when he said there's going to be a surprise but MAN I didn't expect this… this, this is so weird." He said with awe, confusion and fear, but mostly awe.

While everyone's attention is on the deliveryman. Jazz was the first one to recover, he pulled on the hand that held his head so the claw in his cable got out and, with flexibility and groan, kicked his leg so high that it roughly hit Barricade's faceplate. The imitator of a police car pulled away from the silver mech with a shout of pain. Jazz quickly cart wheeled away to Bumblebee's side. The Camaro quickly got over his daze and shot a couple of burning plasma toward Barricade, one of it hit square in the face and one of it on the chest. Taking severe damage to his main circuitry, the black and white mech soon fell down into unconsciousness.

"Hah! I told you I'd blast your processor!"

Bumblebee said with self-esteem, Jazz just rolled his optics at his companion's overjoyed expression.

"AWESOME!!!" the deliveryman shouted with pure glee and jumped. "Did anyone saw that?! It was so cool! You know how he go WOOSH and then there was a POW then PEWPEW and then BOOM! Ohoho, IT'S JUST SO AWESOME I DON'T HAVE THE WORDS TO DESCRIBE ITS AWESOMENESS!!!"

Awkward silence…

"Uhh, right. So, do you mind going with us so you can put the crate at my-"

"HQ?! Oh yes I would be honoured to deliver the crate you require sir!" the man cut in.

"….Yeah, HQ, you can call it that. Eh, let's go." Bumblebee said perplexed at the man's action, completely forgetting about the knocked-out Decepticon.

The scout transformed, which attain a delighted gasp from the deliveryman. He chose to ignore it and turn his attention to the silent Jazz. He was surprised that he actually transformed to his Pontiac Solstice form.

'Weird, than why didn't he ran away from me in his alt mode…' Bumblebee thought.

He didn't have any time to think as the deliveryman honked.

"What's the hold up? Let's go!" He said rather too feverish.

'And that guy is starting to give me a migraine.' The scout thought bitterly.

He revved his engines and finally departs with Jazz and the deliveryman behind him. He let some air puffed out of his ventilation system, indicating a sigh.

'Sometimes I wonder how I could get myself into situations like this…"

* * *

I sat down near the sharp cliff with a sigh. The rain pouring down from the sky, it's been hours the rain had fallen and it's still falling. But at least there is no more lightning. Today has gone from bad, to worse, then a sudden turn around, then back again, then again to good, to better, then back to square one.

You know how it first started as, me waking up from dead stasis lock and stuffs, but then it goes to that deliveryman, he was too overexcited about being taken over to the base, he couldn't stop yapping and making comments, he couldn't stop bugging us with his weird ideas of green bigheaded alien invaders with jumpsuits and eating their brains, and he wouldn't even go away even after we put the crate at Ratchet's med bay. He is so God damn annoying. I mean, it's fun having new people around and someone admiring us instead of thinking we're freaks like some people would think of us (I mean, it is the usual reaction of a human). But his constant blabbering is really getting me a migraine, Ratchet even tried to smack him with his wrench, but it's a good thing Prime was there, even though I would love to have those chattering words disappear… So we just flashed him with a doohickey that'll replace his memories about us. Glad that's over.

Then there was Ratchet. After the bickering deliveryman was gone, he went straight to Jazz and me and pulled us into a private conversation in his office. He first asked me about what happened, and I told him, everything, even on my stumbling upon Spark. He gawked and he got what it seems like a spark attack, and fell to his seat. It really got me worried. He then fixed Jazz's broken cable and scanned each one of us for any other damage. And when he found none, he asked Jazz about his early reaction at the med bay, which Jazz replied with his usual self carefree voice to Ratchet that he got a shock on his awakening he forgot some things, but he still said that he doesn't remembered me. I was a bit heartbroken at him saying that… I don't know if he'll ever remembered the good times we have at the academy together. I wanted to say something to him but I found out that I really couldn't say anything…

My voice is gone… that's good, but it's bad at the same time.

And thus we left the med bay, and stumbled upon Prime. He… didn't say much but asked us if we're all right. So we did nothing but nod, but Jazz added with an "It's good to be back here" and his cheerful demeanor. It's helpful 'cause it made Prime smile. But as I turn my gaze back to Jazz, he dropped it… it's just an act to make Optimus happy. If that's how he does now, I wonder how he felt back then when the war is still here, trying to make everyone of us smile and giving us hope while he himself was faithless.

We walked again, and surprisingly, met warm and familiar faces. The twins Sideswipe and Suntreaker ran up to us, well, Sideswipe actually dragged his brother. Sideswipe was rather hyper at our encounter, telling us how we ran past them at our little cat-and-mouse-chase and angering his brother for scratching is new paint job and how he's so happy in our new home. Sunstreaker just hmphed and ignore us all the way as he and Jazz talked. Sadly, I couldn't say much, so Jazz made an excuse that my vocalizer is still broken. Then they (or Sideswipe) bid goodbye to us and transformed to their Lamborghini alt mode and drove away. So they're from Europe? Cool, I wish I was there.

And we walked again, like two people on a journey. The base was seriously large, like it could fit Mount Everest in here. On our long stroll in the base, I can feel Jazz getting closer to me, I thought it was my imagination but then I realized it wasn't when I can literally feel his hands holding mine. My spark fluttered happily and I entwine my fingers with his. For the first time he became alive for the second time, he smiled genuinely. I tried to search for any forgery, and gladly I found none. We walked like that for a few more meters, just enjoying each other's company. For someone that doesn't remember much about me, he's taking the fact that we're –almost like- lovers well. He abruptly stopped, I followed and gave him a confused look, but he just chuckled and moved his head next to my audio receptors and whispered thank you to me.

I can't get any happier.

But it was short-lived as someone coughed behind us. I turned around to find the very someone I least expected to see right now…

I glared at that stupid excuse for a femme named Arcee. Why don't you mind your own business and go f*** around with some other bot, better yet, with a drone. I can barely control my anger, I tighten my other hand that's not holding Jazz's into a fist. I just want her leave me _alone_ with him.

Sadly she can't read minds, so she stayed there disturbingly staring at us. Disappointment is written everywhere on her face, so she actually liked me… well I pity you. Then Jazz suddenly disconnected our hands and took a few steps away from me. I got irritated at the interruption and quickly walked away from her presence. Jazz frowned and hastens his steps to catch up. I look back at him, despite my rage, I felt guilty for making him sad like that, so I waited for him and slowly, my face turned soft.

He went to stand beside me and I thought we we're going to keep walking through the base again but he suddenly turned and open a door that leads him to his quarters and went inside without further words being spoken and shut the door. I stayed there, different types of emotions running everywhere inside me, ready to burst out without second thoughts, but I kept it. I know, it is useless giving out my feelings like that.

Great, that just made my day…. No literally. Thank you Arcee.

And that leaves me here in this rain-pouring environment. Then a light appeared to my face, it couldn't be the sun, it's still so dark, so what is it? I neared myself toward the light. Like a curious child, I reached my hand out to touch it. And suddenly a solid thing came out… it's Spark!

* * *

Right, that's all I could write for this chapter… so I hope you enjoyed it and again, sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. :D


	13. Chapter 13

wii new chapter! I didn't think I could post it i less than a week... BUT, I did, so enjoy people.

Warning: some confusing matter of making an origami... thing...yeah

Disclaimer: You know I'm gonna stop typing this cause...COME ON I'M 14 FOR GOD'S SAKE.....it belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Spark appeared out of the blue and is now flinging uncontrollably in the air, like she has just went inside an airplane's jet engine and got spun around in it for a few hours and came back out alive. Bumblebee kept quiet, he wore a confused but amused face at the girl spinning in airborne.

"Wow… what a ride!" the black haired girl said while spinning around slowly in the air holding an umbrella. Well, maybe she has gone through a jet engine… "If that's how it feels to go from one dimension to another, I can't imagine how YOU can managed through without control…" she said rather dizzily and turned around to face Bumblebee, only, she faced the opposite way. "Eh? Bee, where'd you go?" she asked the air, completely clueless.

The yellow mech sighed and face palmed at her cluelessness. He made a coughing noise to attract her attention. Even though his vocalizer is gone, he still can do small simple clamors.

Spark stopped on her searching for the scout and, with one swift movement of her foot, twirled around and faced him plus letting water droplets sprinkling him from the umbrella.

"Oh! There you are, I thought you ran away when I emerged out from that bright blinding light. But, I'm glad you stayed." She said with a glee evident in her voice. "So, how are you with him?" She asked him politely, like she was his mother.

They both stared at each other, with Bumblebee glaring and Spark waiting for an answer. She forgot the most obvious fact that Bumblebee can't talk anymore. A few minutes have past and both of them still stood silently. Spark, having her patience wearing thin, started having dark auras around her as she hovers around the air, even though her happy expression never fades. The scout got alarmed at her sudden change in character and started to make gestures to her.

"Dude, what in the world are you… OH! Yeah, sorry I forgot. Hahaha!" The girl laughed at her own pathetic behaviour while scratching the back of her head from embarrassment. "Please, continue with it, being a wondering spirit has its quirks if I was ever bored." She said with an unnatural jubilant tone.

Bumblebee just shook his head and continued with whatever he's going to do….

_**One hour forty two minutes and twenty nine seconds later...**_** :|**_**  
**_

"That's what happened? Oh my God, you both are like star-crossed lovers!" Spark said with sorrow and joy at the same time, eerie little thing she is. "Did you tell anyone about this?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Who? The medic?"

He nodded again.

"Oh, so if that's the case, what are you going to do now?" She asked anticipated.

The scout lowered his gaze in forlorn, telling her that he doesn't know. The sight of him looking like this made the squishy feeling of sympathy inside the floating girl queasy, wanting her at least do something to help…but...

"Ah, um, well…" She stammered nervously, she's not so good when it comes to solace. But she straightens her face and tried for once in her lifetime. "Hey, I know times like these seem rough and impossible, and you feel as if you want to vanish from the very face of the world because you think you can't make it… but as you learn from your never ending battle with the Decepticons, it's when things seems so bad that you mustn't quit." The black haired girl said while she hovered next to Bumblebee and laid a hand on his big shoulder. "You have to be strong Bee, or otherwise your effort in all those times will be useless. You've gone far, too far for you to turn back. You've already cross the point of no return when you've made your decision at my realm, and don't tell me you're giving up now."

Bumblebee looked at her with surprise at her supportive words. Hearing Spark's word of advice is kinda taking a toll on him.

Spark + comfort = ?

It's not a good combination, but not a bad one either. So she's not so daft after all.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Glad to know you have a change in perspectives." She said with a cheeky smile. She floats to where the glowing light is coming to view. "Loosing him is actually an option, it depends if you really are in love with him. I mean, hey! You can always find another…" She said while giving the yellow mech a suspicious look. He just shook his head and smiled a reassuring smile while crossing his spark.

Spark relaxed, "So he already stole your spark! He he he... eh no pun intended." She practically humoured herself "Remember, you won't get any second chance at this. So if you fail to fix your relationship with him, you may never be able to see him again." She said again as a reminder. And as she neared the glowing light, it glows brighter and brighter.

"You have to be sure about your feelings! They're the one's that'll choose which path to go to. Pick the right one, and you might be able to have a happy ending!" She ended her statement with a small hysterical laughter. Even winds are starting to howl faster.

Bumblebee abruptly made a sentence with his hands. "How will I know if it's the right thing??!"

"Making mistakes is alright Bee, just don't leave it broken, fix it. All you need to do now, is to try, sure it might take forever but don't give up on it! You have all the time in the world to do this!! You hear? All the time in the world!!!"

Those were her last words before her whole body disappears in a flash of light, but oddly enough you can hear her screams of excitement.

Bumblebee stood there in silence as screeches of lightning followed after her disappearance. But he doesn't even flinch at the loud noise, he's deep in thoughts, pondering about what his friend just said, and he hadn't even realized he got up from his sitting position.

Try…

He hadn't been trying his hardest like he should have been. He's still too hesitant to be outside the safety zone. And what is that safety zone? Well, having his relationship known throughout the whole base is not what he intend on having. He still has a part of him that refuses everything he wants to do for Jazz's sake, and that part is battling the part that wants to. The battle is still going and no one is winning. All he needs is that little push and then one of the feelings will lose and disappear, then he would be completely positive of what he's doing and move on. Then on that moment, everything would be all right…

"Bumblebee, what were you just doing then?"

The scout turned around to find Ironhide staring at him with a confused look.

Well, he could at least tell another someone about it… the problem is that he has to start talking to him via radio or music…

* * *

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!"_

"Why are you a female?"

"_We've been waiting for you."_

"What the hell are you-"

"_Let's talk, let's taaalk, let's talk."_

"We ARE talking!!"

"_Video killed the radio star!"_

"….huh?"

"_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken."_

"You haven't spoken a single thing that make sense to me!"

"_Can we work it out?"_

"Now you're just making me look dumb."

Bumblebee sigh inwardly as it was useless to try and make him understand, in fact, he didn't seem to understand his own actions. He already tried using his radio system, only the thing is, he had bad receptions because of the rain so some statics can interfere when he's speaking. So, let's try sign language and see if he could understand… and if that won't work, he'll just have to use a chatroom via Internet.

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that you revived Jazz with the Allspark's help, and that you made a trade of your vocalizer for his life, and inside the realm, you saw what Jazz thought about you… and you start to have the same feeling but denied it, but then you accepted it. And you kissed, him?" Ironhide said rather bashfully. "Right… and now, you and Jazz… are having a relationship but he doesn't remember you?"

The scout nodded for the third time. It turns out Ironhide does know a thing or two about sign language. And he's now having trouble believing the story he just told to him physically. They're still outside the rainy place where Bumblebee met Spark for the second time, and now the rain has turned from the hard pouring into small drizzles. He's been doing his little gestures for hours to tell Ironhide the whole story, and it seems his efforts have paid off.

"Hmph, well, I understand about your feelings, but I think you young bots are all so eager to fall in love sometimes. You haven't even thought about the consequences haven't you?" The black mech said gruffly.

The scout shook his head in disagreement.

"You have?"

He nodded.

"You sure you didn't miscalculate anything?"

He nodded again.

"Are you really sure?"

He nodded yet again, but in irritation.

"You're really really sure now?"

This time, the scout just glared. Silence lingered for a few moments until the weapon specialist laughed.

"I'm just kidding with you boy… But seriously, be careful in what you're doing, he might be taken away again." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You have a good heart kid, a bit too good for my liking, but I know you would be able to handle this. But you can't do it on your own, so I'm willing to help you whenever if you need any." He ended with a smirk of his own.

Bumblebee quirked up at the other and gaped, had he heard right? Ironhide? _Ironhide_? _The_ trigger-happy Ironhide? Offering to help him… on his love life? Don't get him wrong, he knows Ironhide helped him a LOT on the battlefield, but never on his own private life. It just seemed a bit too out of place.

"Okay Bee, enough of your bewildered staring please, it's creeping me out." The aging mech said irked.

The scout recovered from his shock and just beamed very brightly. The previous pitter-patter of the rain stopped, and the dark clouds are starting to move on, being replaced by lighter ones.

"Hey, what's that?"

The weapon specialist pointed out, they both turned their heads to a floating piece of silver paper flying with the direction of the wind. Bumblebee grabbed it before it flies down to the cliff. It's not a paper, it's just a piece of a long tin foil, maybe as long as a tie. The yellow mech got an idea and started to rip its width so it turns thin but he did nothing to the long length. He put them in layers after he sort their size, he then started folding it like he's making an origami. Ironhide snorted at his activity, apparently he's not amused at all. The folding ends and all that's left is a cuboid tower of folded tin foil with a certain length that is not folded together with the others.

"What's the big deal Bee?" Ironhide snorted again.

The scout put a finger on his mouth, telling him to wait. He then curled his hands around the meeting point of the folded aluminum and the one that's not, and he grabbed the end of the metal and pulled it slowly. And slowly then, the foil is starting to make a shape...

And when he's done pulling, he let go of his hand from the meeting point. And he held it out to an awed Ironhide.

"You made a rose…" He said softly and traveled his gaze to Bumblebee then smirked. "Smart guy. I suppose you're gonna give it to Jazz as a devotion of your love for him?" He teased.

The scout just smiled sheepishly. And a ray of sunshine brightens the silver metal rose.

Things doesn't seem to be as impossible after all…

* * *

A/N: I hope you're not confused with the rose thing, I tried it once with my tie so I figured using aluminum foil isn't so different.... except that I made the part of the layer thing so that it's thicker... but if you have any other ideas, just use it, or if you want to, PM me and tell me how so I can replace it.

That sum of lyrics are from Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne), Afterlife (Avenged Sevenfold), Talk (Coldplay), Video killed the radio star (where'd I get that?...), White Houses (Vanessa Carlton) and Broken (Secondhand Serenade)


	14. Chapter 14

Wakakakakakakaka!! It's the day before my end-of-semester exam and I finished it! I guess it's when I'm nervous my brain starts working... oh well, and to prevent time confusion ('cause even I'M kinda confused by it...), ALL of the events from when Bumblebee woke up (forget what chapter is it) happens in a day. So this chapter tolds of when walked away from Bumblebee to his quarters.

ENJOY!

Warning: Hehehe, some fluffs.... I think...

* * *

Why…

The silver mech wondered while lying on a berth.

'Why didn't I kept running?'

He recalled the time when he was feverishly running away from his yellow companion. He didn't know what was happening, even though he woke up a few hours ago, his processor was still slowly rebooting from his awakening.

'Why did I ran anyways?'

He thought of when he saw the worry face of Ratchet giving him his hand which he flinched. He didn't meant to do that, but he admit that being in the arms of a stranger in a berth was NOT pleasant when you finally got up from a daze. And that's when he freaked out and ran.

'Why did I stopped?'

Of course, that question was the one that made him confused the most. When he had ran through an open field, when he had decided at a large tree in the middle of a hill, when he was sure he wanted to get away, he stopped when he saw _him._ If he hadn't stopped, he could have avoided the next question in his mind…

'Why did I believed him?'

The mech hugged him, begging him not to go away. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't know who he is. _Why was he doing this?_

'_Why?'_

Did he not tell him he never knew him? Did he not tell _himself_ that he _never_ met a mech like him?

He knew he did.

But he didn't know why his spark felt warm when he was near him. Why it felt comfortable when he had hugged him even when his processor was screaming at him to get away. Why it was beaming at the time the yellow mech told him about them. Why it hurt when he saw that angry face of the mech. Why it practically jumped for joy when he couldn't resist to hold his hand at the hall. Why it spoke against his mind when he walked away after deciding he wasn't good for the scout, just after he thought that the femme could be so much better for him…. For Bumblebee…

It was not always clear to him why his spark seems to know the mech while his processor thought he was a stranger he just knew.

And Ratchet….

He seem to know which one is right and which one is not. He never had the chance to ask him about it after seeing his shocked face and frozed body. He knows how the medic feels. Ubelievable, he knows he himself doesn't believe that, even though it is the truth set in his eyes, he still denies it.

But the medic knows something he doesn't know.

He knows who Bumblebee is. So, yes, he picked the yellow mech's side.

So the problem wasn't Bumblebee…. it was him.

Suddenly Jazz's processor overheated for thinking something so illogical and blacked out. After about an hour past he regain consciousness, he slowly recovered from his sudden blackout and thought for a moment, careful not to provoke himself from thinking too much again. He tinkered of what he should do first, which one was suppose to be first and second and last.

After quite a long time of thinking, he finally sat up from his lying position with a straight face and decided,

"It's time I should ask something about myself… Primus knows what had happened to me when I was offlined…"

* * *

When he entered the med bay, he didn't think anyone else was inside…

Sunstreaker was there complaining the about his scratched paint and battered body and blamed his brother for it. Sideswipe's dents was being pounded back by the said medic while he argued with his brother. Ironhide was in one corner bandaging both of his bleeding wrists while cursing at the twins for being so feral when he _tried_ to break their growing argument with each other. Ratchet was… busy, and of course, annoyed by the loud noises, and Sideswipe's writhing.

And none of them seem to acknowledge him entering.

He waited for either one of them to stop doing something. Sure he's a self-confident guy but when the twins are having an argument he rather not intervene, and a mad medic is not what he wanted right now.

The door slid open and revealed another face Jazz was surprised to meet. But he was happy nonetheless.

"Prowl!"

The said tactician turned his attention from the datapad he was working with and jerked his head up in alarm.

"How are you buddy!"

Jazz walked to his side and slapped his back. But the black and white didn't replied. He just stayed silent and stared at the other in disbelief.

That's where silence comes in.

And it is not pleasant.

Everyone seems to stare at him and the frozen tactician. One was worry, one was alarm, another was confusion, and the other one was uncaring. No one moved, no one said anything as they wait for Prowl to react.

And react he did. His processor buzzed and he collapsed.

Jazz of course, was confused at his friend's behaviour. Ratchet sighed in despair, Sunstreaker crossed his arm in boredom (like nothing in here is ever new to him), Sideswipe groan (from what he does not know), and Ironhide stayed silent.

"Sunstreaker, would you please lay Prowl on one of the medical berth?" Ratchet asked, tired of the events that happened this morning, just the time another one is added. And he didn't even had enough time to get a pleasant recharge.

The yellow twin silently complied, glaring at his brother while doing so. In turn the red lambo growled, but it was silenced with a whack at the back of his head by Ratchet. Ratchet also turn his head to Ironhide, who nodded his head and led Jazz outside.

Well, this wasn't the visit he had intended to have, but maybe speaking with the weapon specialist will just do…

* * *

"Hey 'Hide?" Jazz called softly.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" The black mech replied.

"…. How are you?" he hesitantly ask.

"I'm fine, I have been better but all right."

"…. How's the wound on your wrist?"

"Okay I guess. S'not like a hovering rust infection is trying to get me." Ironhide ended with a chuckle, but it made the silver mech shiver. And it did not go unnoticed.

"Alright kid, what's wrong?"

"Huh?... oh, it's nothing, I was just… wondering about why Sides had a fight with Sunny…" It wasn't a lie, but it's not the truth either.

"That??!" The black mech said almost smacking the other. "It's their usual fight, Sunstreaker there still disagrees with Sideswipes relationship with—err, a guy and crossed the line, _again_. Sideswipe in turn started beating him into crap, and of course I tried to end their brawl, but that just provoked both of them to fight harder." He paused to lift his uninjured right arm up and curled it into a fist. "So both those slagging bastards bit me!" He hissed out.

There was silence as Ironhide vent air in and out roughly while Jazz thinks of another question that won't make the black mech angrier. After deciding stalling was already enough, and his list of questions would just make the atmosphere awkward, asking his intended question was finally a good idea to do.

"Did… did something happened to me, when I died?"

That didn't caught the old mech by surprised, but it changed his entire mood. After what Bumblebee told him, he just knew at the back of his processor a question like this would pop out. Well, maybe you just expect a lot of possibilities that could happen when you get older…

"No… nah, not much happened to you. You got torn in half and Ratchet fixed you up. We didn't have much supplies, but you're body were definitely operational. And in one way or another, little Bee got you back."

He said in his usual gruff tone, but gave a half smile when he mention about the scout.

"Oh, well that explains my thinner shape…" Jazz trailed off for a while, "But does it have anything to do with my processor? Or my memory banks? Or anything near my head?"

"Nah, Ratchet diagnosed you over and over after he has done with your repairs, and he doesn't find anything that could cause you to forget who Bumblebee is."

"How do you know I forgot who Bumblebee is?" Jazz suddenly asked, suspicious.

Darn, a slip of the tongue…

"It's…. kinda obvious…" He tried to make a story of some sort.

"How obvious?"

"Well, you don't seem to be… happy. When you see him. You don't really spend a lot of time with him, like you always do. In fact, you ran away from him." Ironhide said.

"You talked to him, didn't you?"

Ironhide sighed and nodded, Jazz frowned.

"So, what did he tell you?"

"Everything."

A moment of pause.

"….Who… exactly is he?"

"Your best friend." The other said simply. "At least that was the way you acted years ago. And I'm talking before the event of Tyger Pax."

At the mention of Tyger Pax, Jazz cringe. He remembered a team being tortured on a mission there… but didn't know which or who was the one.

There was silence as they walked through the empty hall, no one seems to be up at this hour, and it's only eleven o'clock. Today happened so fast… But now he knows something is causing him to forget Bumblebee, but it wasn't a physical error. Something or someone deleted a part of his memory.

"Hmm, well I should go now… my quarter is just through this hall. See ya Jazz." Ironhide said rather quickly.

"Yeah, see ya later 'Hide…" The silver mech said weakly.

He wondered why the black mech dismissed him so quickly, or why he walked in a rush to his designated quarters… wait, that's Optimus' office!

"Uh, 'Hide! Your quarters is that way-AH!"

Jazz shouted in surprised as someone crashed into him. They roughly fell down with the mech on top.

"H-hey! Watch where you're…"

He didn't get to finish his statement as he locked eyes with the very mech he didn't want to see right now.

Bumblebee stared down at Jazz, sky blue eyes shining while he grinned sheepishly. He was actually searching for Jazz himself, but he didn't meant to find him like this… his train of thoughts died down as he saw a rare bashful expression of the Solstice. He always liked that look the most, beside smiling genuinely of course. Then he did something without thinking… he purred comfortably and rested his head the silver mech's torso, gently falling asleep. He was clearly exhausted at today's events.

".... H-hey!" Jazz whispered awkwardly, trying to get the scout's attention. His spark is feeling quite content at their position, but his mind wanted to just be buried right then and there. If he were human, he would be blushing heavily right now.

Minutes ticked off and they still lay at that position and Jazz is growing even more uncomfortable. There are many things he wanted to do right know, emotions running in every part of his body. A side of him wanted to push the other off, telling him to scream, telling him to slap him, telling him to yell at him to get off, but another side of his feelings insisted that he should stay, he should embrace the other, he should relax with his companion while he get the chance, and another wanted him to kiss him senseless.

He couldn't decide how to react to this situation, so he did what he thinks is good for the moment…

He fainted.

* * *

haha, I know, the ending sucks!! XD  
if you noticed, I didn't put up the disclaimer! huahuahuahua!! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Oh God I'm so sloooooooow on updating stuffs. And I think this chapter is waaaaaaaay too dramatized and random in some places (you'll see why when you're reading)  
I know, you hate OOCness, I hate OOCness, we all hate OOCness, but hey if a part of your memory is stolen and suddenly this guy comes up to you and tell you that he loves you 'cause you loved him/her, you would so totally be OOC. Aaaaand I've just understand what a fucking AU means (which first I thought was 'ow' as in an exclamation of pain) and notices that this story is an AU... I think... someone tell me please.

**Warning**: retardedness, weirdness, randomness, out of characterness, post traumatic stressness, complicated science that defies the laws of physicsness, and some sexual content (kidding, just groping and kissing and all that crap)

* * *

_He on-lined his optics to find himself lying on a berth alone. He stood up slowly and found out that he's in a room, and there's nothing in it except for himself and the berth he's laying on._

_And it was dark…._

_So dark that he couldn't see much, even as he put on his night vision lens. Paranoia came to him, but he kept calm even as he felt cold, as he felt alone, and even if he's afraid. Afraid of being by himself, the dark is threatening him, it consumes him of his sanity, whispering the silence that told him he was forsaken. Left alone to defend for himself from this nightmare… to have his memories taunt him, telling him he's pathetic, useless, weak, and a burden to everyone. _

_He got up from the berth, he started to pace all over the small room, it's better than lying there and listen to the terrible tranquility. He couldn't take it, he doesn't want to be left alone, he never liked it, the deafening silence was unbearable, thick like the fogs and mists, lonely like an orphan that's abandoned. He hated it, it reminded him too well of his home… broken and quiet, like himself, when he was the only one left after it got burned down and stomped._

_But…_

_**Why**__ is it dark?_

_Where is __**everyone**__?_

_Where in the world is he?_

_No matter how many questions he asked, silence was the only one that replied._

…_. Why are they all gone?_

_Did they not want him?_

_Is there… something wrong with him?_

_No, no, no… He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to accept that everyone left him. He didn't want to be alone. He doesn't want to be alone!_

_He heard sobbing, and didn't realize that it was his own. He's not surprised, but it has been a long time since he last cried… but this feeling… even if it has been millions of years ago, it feels as if it never left. Soon claustrophobia came to him and he started to bang at the walls around him, begging to someone, anyone, to let him out. Then he screams, very loud. It was so high pitched it feels as if his audio receptors cracked, but no matter how loud he screams, or how much he banged, he knew no one will ever hear him._

_He stopped when he knew it was useless to try and break through the room. Tired and afraid, he couldn't think of anything else to do, so he snuggle himself into a ball in a small corner._

_And he cried himself into a small stasis._

_

* * *

_

_He is jolted awake by the sound of cries and gunfire. He's surprised that it is no longer dark but as bright as the midday suns it blinds him. So he adjusted his optics to be less sensitive to light. He is very relieved that he is out of the dark, but the feeling of relief is replaced by a feeling of horror, as the place he stands on is a battleground…_

_He watches as the Autobots and Decepticons fight. Guns shooting everywhere, mechs screaming, swords clashes, some are scared and some are killing for fun. He watches as many were shot down, many were pierced and sliced, and many were dying. He sees faces of people he once know suffer in front of him before they died, and he saw a mother protecting her sparkling, but was shot down before she could run away. She begs for them to spare the sparkling, but they both ended up being slaughtered._

_He looked away in dismay, remembering his own. He looked to the other side of the battlefield, hoping he could distract himself of the mental image. There, he sees Optimus fighting head on with Megatron, he sees Ironhide leading initiates into the war, he sees Ratchet desperately repairing an injured mech, he sees everyone fighting with all their might…_

_Then he saw him._

_A figure in a distance not so far away from him, he fought against his enemies, he wore his battle mask, and he's doing everything he could to be alive. That is… until he spotted him standing alone._

_It seems as if everything around them stop as their eyes meet. His intakes hitched as the other one retracted the battle mask, showing baby blue optics staring back. They stayed like that, a surprised face meeting a confused one, seeming as if they couldn't do anything at the moment, in fact, they really don't know what else to do._

_The other mech's stupor is suddenly broken, he changed from his surprised gaze into a horrified face, and he suddenly ran towards his direction, shouting something he thought is incoherent._

_As he kept staring at the other mech's distress calling, confused at what the other is saying, but deep inside, he knew he was just afraid to know. Then he felt a tugging feeling in the back of his spine. He turned around and he stiffens at what's in front of him._

_There stands a black and white mech and he's aiming his gun at him and he had a sadistic look plastered on his face, red eyes accompanied by a hysterical looking grin. It made him shiver._

_The mech blasted the gun in full energy, a bright blue plasma ball shot out from the barrel, flying towards his direction. He couldn't move, his body isn't replying to his will. His mind is racing, everything seems like in slow motion, the memories he cherished the most gone past him, but as it flies through his mind like it is on air, he couldn't help the feeling that someone is missing from every moment in his life…_

_Then he heard the blast…_

_But he didn't feel anything._

_He opened his eyes, and it widens._

_A huge body stands in front of him, protected him from the blast. He had severe looking battle wounds, his breathing ragged, he's missing a doorwing, and the look of pain is hidden behind his battle mask. His reflects reacted as he raised his own weapon and shot a few rounds at the assailant. The mech dodged it a little too late as a few bullets hit his midsection, he groaned in pain but took off as support came from the Autobots._

_The more Autobot reinforcement arrived, the situation became clear that the Decepticons has no other choice but to retreat. And everyone around cheered as they were driven off until the end of the horizon. It's a great relief for the Autobot faction, for now…_

_The mech that protected him turned around to face him while he retracted his battle mask. He looked at him through covered eyes, his expression of grief as the usual bright blue eyes are duller. The other asked if he's okay, with a voice so soft it pains him to be spoken that way, he doesn't deserve it, because he didn't react to the shot he got another person hurt._

_Voices out of nowhere abruptly came and taunt him of his foolishness, it made his spark broken like a fragile glass. It made him wish that the shot should have gone to him and let him die… His oblivious state was cut short as he felt a hand on his chin, turning his head to look up at the other mech, but… since when did he look down?_

_He couldn't remember, his optics meet the other and he felt a lot more guilt piled up, as the expression he sees is kindness and serenity._

_It was so loud around them as the Autobots shouted of victory. He whispered something, something soft and sweet, coated with sugar and honey, it made him want to cry. But he knew he couldn't, not in front of him, not if it makes him frown, and definitely not to break his spark._

_But before he could reply, he felt his hands (who he unconsciously placed it on the mech's upper torso) wet. What is it? He asked himself. When he put up his hands to see what it is, he gasps as his body stiffens._

_Blood…_

_Energon blood…_

_The blast… he forgot all about it. It breaks through his plating and energon is constantly flowing out. How…._

'…selfish_ of you to forget.' A voice said._

_His body shook violently has the words sink in. He looked up to see his sad face, his breathing hitched, his mind racing and his spark hurting._

"_I… I'm sorry…"_

_With that he turned around and run, as he did so he hear the voices that taunt him again, and that made him run faster. He wanted to forget all about it, all about _him. _His face, his voice, his laugh, his smile, his touch and his love… He shook his head out of those daydreams, he knew he wouldn't ever want to face him again, not after what he did… what he is doing now. He ran from the various mechs and femmes around him, he ran past the dead mother and her sparkling, he ran past Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Past the broken buildings, the deserted streets, the corpses…_

_He ran and ran and ran, the surroundings turning darker and darker. He didn't notice that he entered the city districts, where taller buildings are made, towers shadowing smaller ones, but there were no lights that accompanied them. He stops at a dark, cold and empty alley. His legs are worn out from his haste, his systems are overheating from the stress and running, and he doesn't know where he is. He couldn't care less, at least he could get away…_

"_Jazz…"_

_Or so he thought._

_He immediately lifted his head in response, and he stood right in front of him._

_He doesn't have the wounds he gained a minute ago, his plating clear of any dents and scratches, his doorwings are there, his upper torso has no hole from the blast earlier, and he's not bleeding…_

_Jazz stood there, dumbstruck. How could something you run away from keeps finding you? He sighed, and knew he couldn't escape this._

"_Yes?" he replied._

_His voice spoke out _

"_Why did you run away?"_

_He shivered_

"_Because I… I, I let you… let you get-"_

"_Hurt?" he said before letting the other finish._

_Jazz only nodded. But to his surprised the other laughed like it was only a child's mistake._

"_What's so funny?" he asked._

"_Jazz, Jazz, Jazz… do you ever realized how many times you have hurt me?"_

"_No…. please I-"_

"_Do you know how many times my spark is broken because of you? Do you know, just how much pain you've caused me? Just by running away? Jazz, you've hurt so many times and you've just noticed it now?"_

"_Bumblebee stop it!! Just let me explain!"_

_He halted his interrogation. Optics narrowed._

"_Then tell me Jazz. Why did you ran away?"_

_He flinched at those words, it spits out at him like a serpent's venom. The scout looked at him, face full of anger, his optics rather dreary but it pierced through him like knives. He couldn't bear seeing him like that…_

"_I… I do-I knew, I knew that what I did hurt you… I know I did a lot of things that hurt you but I thought, that just by running away, maybe you'd give up. I thought that maybe, you'll get tired of me you'll leave." He stopped and took a breath. "It always work, well, almost always… I just… didn't expect you to still be here…."_

_Without him knowing, tears started streaming down his face._

"_I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted to cause you any pain. I never thought… it's possible that I could ever fall in love with someone I never knew… I was afraid for myself, I was afraid that I could get hurt by it… that's why I ran away."_

_Tears kept falling off his eyes, he tried to hold them back, but his emotions didn't let him. He shook his head in disdain, so ashamed of himself for being so. He jerked away when a hand touched his cheek, first it kept advancing until he wiped the tears away, and then they grabbed him into a mellow embrace._

"_Why are you doing this?" He managed choked out._

_When he got no answer, he continued._

"_If I have hurt you so many times… why don't you just leave me?"_

_He made no response, but instead he hummed a familiar lullaby tune. A tune too familiar to be true, it somehow made him feel at peace. The harsh weeping he recently caused calmed to small soft whimpers. Jazz didn't take notice of his arms slowly snaking their way around the yellow mech's neck, or the unconscious caresses on his back._

"_So… why didn't you?" The silver mech asked gently._

_Bumblebee sighed in exasperation. And before Jazz could say anything else, the scout swiftly gave him a kiss, so soft and gentle, full of words that he wanted to say but can't, it seemed chaste but he doesn't want it to stay that way. He hesitated when he licked Jazz's lower lip, not sure if he would want to go there. To his surprise, he opened his mouth with no doubt, and his glossa quickly entered to explore. Jazz gave out a moan as his glossa is fondled by the other, he didn't expect him to actually kiss him after what he just said… his mind is distracted by a hand caressing his thigh and another one squeezing his… um, rear end._

_He broke the kiss and gave a loud yelp, his cheeks feeling hot and a deep feeling of violation to his body. Is he really that… deviant when it comes to this? His question is answered by a small laugh and a lick on both of his cheeks, where the fresh tears are still there._

"_You really are quite sensitive…"_

"_H-huh?" he stuttered, it's hard to concentrate on his situation. "What do you mean?"_

_Bumblebee sighed and buried his head on the other's neck, his breath tickling him, then he muffled out sounds that Jazz couldn't understood._

"_Come again? You do realize you're talking while kissing my neck."_

_Another laugh came out, the vibration of it made the silver mech gasp. And he lifted his head with his hands to face him as he gave an ardor look. And Bumblebee couldn't help himself but to kiss that face._

"_You really haven't changed your humor, have you?"_

_That earned him another confused look from Jazz._

"_Eh, forget about it."_

_And that earned him a pout, which he couldn't help but grin. He wanted to kiss the mech again, but he knew his time of talking is limited._

"_Jazz…" Bumblebee said softly, his previous playful manner disappeared. "I just want you to know that… I love you, and I always will do." He sounded so serious, expression firm but caring. "I will always forgive you Jazz. Everything on what you'll do, even if it hurts me a lot. I know it sounds impossible… but I'll try…"_

_He stopped and took a breath, choosing the right words slowly for his next sentence. The silver mech just stood there, listening to him with a sad face. His hands around the yellow one's neck tightens as he pulled himself to kiss him. The gentle touch of their lips is enough to show that he cares, he really does._

"… _I'll try and make you smile again." He murmured in the kiss._

_All of the sudden the yellow mech dissolved in the air, like the sand blown by the harsh wind. Because of that the Jazz promptly reached out to grab hold of him, only to grab a whole grain of what seems like pieces of him… he watches in his heartache how the wind carried every little pieces of him, and he cried, slowly sliding down to the ground. He sobbed harder and harder as he held the remains of who he thinks is his lover. Pain and regret filled his spark, he hated himself for rejecting him, he hated himself for forgetting him, he hated himself for running away from him and… he hated himself to let him slip away. He was always there… but he didn't take notice of him. Everything around him dissolved the same way… quick and without a trace, disappeared._

_He's alone again…_

_And he screamed._

_He couldn't believe it…_

_He's gone…_

_He cried, and he cried, and he cried… alone, in the darkness._

"_**Don't leave me… don't leave… please, don't go…"**_

_His head is dizzy, he couldn't think, he couldn't stay conscious anymore, his tears are blinding him, and his spark aches so much he was sure it was going to leave him._

"_**Please…"**_

_He begged, even as the darkness is starting to consume him._

"_**Don't go…"**_

_His systems shut down without warning, the stress was just too much… his last thought before he completely blacked out was…_

"**Bumblebee…"**

_'Hahaha, I love you.'_

* * *

_'I love you too, ahahaha.'_

He woke up with a start, his vision still blurry, his tired body aching, but his restless mind is fully awake. He sat up in panic, but it dropped when he looked at the room around him. There are other doors, one leading to the outside, and one leading to a private wash rack. There's a desk placed right beside the berth, a few datapads that are laid there messily (he noted), and a chair accompanying it, the basic architecture for a soldiers' quarter.

He's home….

With a huge sigh of his vents, he lay back down on the berth he laid on, and he snuggled up to a warm source on his right, content that it was just a bad dream…

Wait a second…

He slowly turned his head to the right, so slowly his spark is beating faster as he turns in every degree. Then there laid a sheepish looking Bumblebee stares at him with a sleepy half-lidded optics, he looks as if he's in stupor after he took those substance with physiological effect the humans called drugs…

Jazz, of course, is embarrassed at being in the same berth with him. And without conscious he stiffens himself, looking as if he's ready to jump out and scream "RAPIST". Fortunately for Bumblebee's relief he didn't, but it didn't stopped him from frowning. He got up from his berth and started to walk towards the door, at least it's better than having Jazz the one doing that.

A hand that held on to his arm ceased his movement. He turned around in bewilderment as the silver mech looked at him with his bare yellow optics.

"Please stay with me for a while Bumblebee."

* * *

"Dear Spark…"

An old voice droned.

"Why are you doing this to them?"

A girl laid on the floor, her eyes closed and her long dark hair spread out wildly. She's smiling and her breathing is too slow to be normal. She cracked one eye to look at the glowing sphere on top of her.

"Do you mind? I still need to rest. Manipulating a dream is not a very easy job ya know?"

With that she closed her eye again and continued her nap. The sphere sighed, he contemplates on how a mere spirit could get synthesized with it and controlled most of its powers. It sighed again, trying to remember the answer…

**Hmm, I wonder, now that I'm stuck here with you, maybe I have a chance to resurrect myself and finally live the rest of my mortal life normally until I can leave peacefully…**

"That's not it…"

**I was condemned to stay in this Godforsaken planet because at that time, people thought that a catatonic girl is a demon-possessed witch. So they cursed me with damned spells, tortured me, experimented on me, leave me to starve, and then killed me. My spirit has been living for hundreds of years, watching the Earth as it withers, waiting for the day I could finally leave… and maybe go to heaven…**

"….no."

**What the hell?!!! Did you see how the blue fiery one got his can kicked?! Come on! Put some sock on it! You're a freakin' PRIME for God's sake!!**

"No!"

**How come you don't have a life form or something? If you're a being that can give off life to others, why do you stay as a solitary box?**

"Gee… I really have no idea, oh yeah… cause it's too much of a trouble for me old lifespan."

**How did I get inside? Oh, well, I think it's because my spiritual life form accidentally moved to your solitary home. See, I can possess and control anything whenever I want to, either they're dead or alive, human or animal, intelligent beings or just mere objects. That's the trick on being a ghost. So when I stumbled upon you, my ability to momentarily combine myself to sentient beings got stuck with your ability to bring life.**

"Almost…."

**Still don't get it do you? It's because you can keep life and give life, you suddenly got me -a cursed 13-year-old girl who died about hundreds of years ago-, in your systems. A **human **spirit, absorbed in you, not some autonomous robotic organism's spark (or whatever you call it) that can be transferred to any functioning or malfunctioning metal contraption. A human's soul can never be like yours… I'm just CURSED, I ended up with you because I am not from your world and I am not destined to go to your Allspark whelm, but I also can't find my way out. **You **wouldn't let me go out. Why? Because you're lonely, so I, having no intentions of doing anything, fused with you because I would be inanimate if I don't.**

"Aaah, riiight." He thought, rather embarrassed that it was his own fault.

Just when the glowing sphere had recalled its memory, the young girl got up from her lying position. She yawned, long and loud, which irritates the other to no end.

"So," she started, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her hands. "Why am I doing this to them?"

The sphere glowed.

She hummed a tune and whistled.

"Easy, I got bored, you've already told me about the knowledge you know, you've told me about Cybertron, you've told me about the war, you've told me about the lives that are still living and the ones that died whether in, or out of Cybertron, I've told you about my life, I've told you about how the biological life of this planet works like, I've told you of what I've seen in my life and the history and culture of almost every inhabitants in this world. So there's just nothing else to talk about in here."

"And so you decided you should just play with their relationship?"

"Yeah duh. HE asked me first."

"He just asked us to revive his **friend**, which he had **no intentions** of having a relationship with, and you shoved me out of it as you appeared to him, then you **lied** to him, you **deceived **him, and you took away the poor former second-in-command's memories of him so you could see the scout's suffering. How could you do that to those who are innocent Spark? You don't even know these mechs are."

The girl just put on a sly smile and twinkling eyes, the blue sphere turned red in anger because of her cold heartedness.

"Pffft, relax. What's there to be angry about? They're gonna end up being together anyways. I'm just adding a little more drama-"

"-and suspense."

"and aggravation."

"and pain."

"and confusion."

"and mental pressure."

"Don't forget disappointment."

"Right, and let's see um… Oh will you just STOP IT!!"

"Alright, alright, just don't burn your keister over it."

"I don't have a keister."

"Whatever! All I'm saying is that even without all this, they'll end up being together. It's just not fun to have the places falling into place by itself, it's too… normal and boring. Get what I'm saying?"

She said as she turned around and laid on her back in midair, as if she had an invisible bed.

"But why them?" The sphere glowered. "There are a lot of other people that have the same proble-"

"That is where you're wrong my friend." Spark said before the sphere could finish, which made its dagger-piercing look sharper, but as usual it has no effect to the girl, as it would affect others.

"There are a lot of humans that have the same problem, not cybernetic robots. It's no fun if the characters are humans, they've already made thousands of soap operas I got sick of watching them. So I wondered if robot soap operas are any different, turns out it's only the appearances…"

"If you're so tired of soap operas, why not stop this and end their misery?"

She gave a giggle, the usual 5-year-old girl giggle, but it's creepy when you're hearing it from a 13-year-old adolescent that has a body of an 18-year-old… at least it's not an old lady.

"Silly Allspark, if a story has begun, you can't simply cut everything just to end it so abruptly. That'll be rude and kind of a cliffhanger for the ones that are reading it." Her smile turns dark and her cheery eyes turns ominous. "No, if a story has started it must go on, it must go on until it reaches the peak of the climax, it must go on until it has gone through all conflicts and obstacles out of the way, it must go on until the antagonist receive its punishment, and until everyone has forgiven each other… then you can end the story..."

Her previous frightening demeanor stops and the gloomy aura she gave off disappeared. She stared in a trance, and then she suddenly grins brightly. Allspark made no movement, it has come accustomed to the sudden mood swings Spark always encounter.

"Usually the story ended as a happy story, or it could end as a tragic story but made a good moral at the end. What do you think should fit them best? I would love to see the look of the silver mech's anguish after he had recovered his temporary amnesia only to discovered that his broken lover had died because of him… don't you think?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" it screamed loudly. "It is not going to be a sad ending and that's period!!" with that the sphere floats off frustrated.

"Sheesh you're no fun…" Spark grumbled under her breath. "I'm going to sleep… G'night."

"Didn't you just-"

"It's a nap, a 30 minute rest of my mind, not an 8 hour beauty sleep."

"You do know that you don't depend on time now that you're a-"

"ZIP IT. I'm still gonna sleep."

"… Can I just ask why?"

"GOODNIGHT!!"

It chuckled, in every frigid being, whatever their size or personality, there will always be a soft spot. But his amusement and smugness is soon forgotten, pity took hold of him instead.

'Poor girl, in all her lonely time of suffering, she had developed a desire to see other people suffer… I only wish that she hasn't lost her mind, those two mechs deserve something far more better than what they're dealing with now. The situation is calm for the moment, but I fear that it wouldn't last long…'

* * *

Told you it was overly dramatized and a bit random.... and the OOC... AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!! =3=  
P.s. HAHAHA!! I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T PUT THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
P.s.s. 4600 words in this fucking chapter damn it!!! :D

Oh and can I ask what the hell's a hit? you know, when you look over you're story stats and see those... hits?  
PM me please...


	16. Chapter 16

Well this took long enough...

Disclaimer: Lyrics from the 7 respective songs I took belongs to Tahiti 80, Daft Punk and Coldplay.

* * *

Dawn was making its way for morning, and things are starting to bustle for the new day. Soft golden drops of sunshine slowly filled the dimly lit room. The silver paint of a mech shines almost like gold against the ray of the sun. He sighs in contempt as the warmness of the heat soothed his cables. Another sigh came out, and his feet come touching the cold concrete ground with a thud. Autumn is slowly pushing summer away and that made Jazz a bit irked.

That means winter is just around the corner.

He never had any experience with winter, but being surrounded by ice sounds like the same way of being in the freezing temperature of space.

"Just what I need." His soft voice trailed off.

For a brief moment of solitude, he held himself in a very uncharacteristic way. He doesn't like being cold. Being cold reminds him of being dead.

"Never thought I'd felt this way again."

He remembered. A little memory came back to him. It was short but it gave him something to haunt for the whole night. His stay with Bumblebee gave him even more confused thoughts than before, although a tad bit chaste and a little rushed, a warm tinge grew in his spark. He was getting fond of the yellow mech in more ways than one and he just doesn't know the reason why. Feelings of déjà vu rushed to him after he left, after Bumblebee gave him a peck on the cheek. A sudden image of him greeting the mech came to him, along with various scenes of him and Bumblebee together. So many things rushed to him all at once, like torrents of bullets that pierces him over and over and over again, it _hurt_. If it hadn't stopped when it had, Jazz was sure his mentality would have collapse. It was a very unwanted surprise, not just because it endangered him, but also because now he was beyond the point of perplexed.

"Did you really have entered my life?" He said again and looked down at the floor, the feeling of the lips still tangible on where it touched.

Jazz was quite in denial. He just met the mech two days ago, in a weird sequence of incidents and a bombardment of utter nonsense; it really made a nice first impression to him. Holding the yellow mech's hand had been an experiment he tried… though for what reason he wasn't so sure. Thankful was one thing, the mech did actually –saved- him from the 'Con. But then again, he was the one that escaped the hold on his own. And that _kiss_… that nonexistent kiss that was about to happen before Barricade intervene. Jazz groans as he tries to think of a rational reason of the way he acted to unpredictably. Potato, potahto, it's frustrating that two differently pronounced word can mean the same thing. And that stupid warmth in him annoyed him to no end.

He had come up of a word to describe his messed up feelings. But said word was too… strong, to be considered anything just _yet_.

It was _far_ too early to be feeling this way.

_Or is it? Maybe you just forgot about that feeling that you buried deep inside you._

An eerie voice said aloud, smooth and mischievous.

_Look inside, in the deep coding of your spark lies hidden a fragment of your last conscious, with your rejection to know the truth. Try to understand why he chose you, why he loves **you**. From there you will find your answer._

The silver mech jerked his head up at the interruption. He searched the room for the source of the voice but found nothing. Slightly disturbed, he waited to see if it was going to speak again. To find silence made him slump his shoulder in relief.

Is it just him, or does he have serious mental problems these days?

He decided that he should get a check up.

* * *

Bumblebee paced around his room, an unnatural habit he took from the humans, and it really does ease some of his agitation. He looked back at the turqoise blue datapad on his desk. Written in red, it must have come from the Prime himself. To have been from the Prime only means that it is urgent and needed to be replied in less than a breem.

But he has been pacing for almost a joor. Felt more like a millenium if possible.

_We have received some reports on Decepticon activities in Seattle. Your current goal is to scout the designated area with N.E.S.T. and find out what their intentions are. Come to the command room and we will discuss what is there to be done about the mission._

He would have to go to Seattle for the week.

Millions of colorful curses swirled in his mind. Just when things got a little better for him, the 'Cons have to come and unintentionally halt his progress. What perfect timing. He knew of their current civil war circumstances, he knew the risk that he was burdened with, but doing so is harder than saying so. Thinking it through again, he thought of something… What would be of Jazz?

The scout stopped pacing and looks at the datapad once more. He didn't think he would leave the mech this early, it was just yesterday he spent a moment with him, in his quarters, and quite frankly they were _alone_. The end of Bumblebee's mouth curled into a small smile. That night was a small step forward for him, a little step to get Jazz closer to him. He took that wonderful opportune moment to express a little of his pent up emotions to the silver mech.

Feeling all giddy with the ghostly feeling of soft, malleable metal against his lips, he touched that part of his face and went into dreamland. It almost seemed like time had stopped against its will, couldn't help to savor the moment of one another. Not surprisingly, Jazz stood almost completely rigid, but he was grateful that the mech didn't slap him or anything like that. He instead…smiled.

Although small and unnoticeable, the faint curve of his surprised mouth screamed to him that Jazz liked it, liked _him_. If it weren't for their close proximity, Bumblebee would have missed that.

A bleep at his com. alerted him of his tardiness. His happy mood extinguished immediately. Optimus would be most unpleased with him. Gathering his faltering courage, he grabbed the datapad and with a straight face he went on his way.

* * *

"Is your processor throbbing?"

"No."

"Are your optics functioning properly?"

"Diagnostics turned up 100% functional."

"Did you receive any damage to your head?"

"No."

"Were you in any hearing range of Ironhide's target practice area?"

"…He has a target practice area?"

"Have you done anything peculiar lately that may have an affect to your health?"

"Not that I remember."

"Damn it Jazz! This isn't going anywhere. You never have , you're diagnostic scan reports that there is no malfunction, and _my_ test scan shows positive results. You're as fit as Mojo eating those slagged pills of his!" Ratchet exclaimed in a loud disgruntled voice. "And why in the pit are you coming to get a check up, when you just had one yesterday!"

Jazz didn't cringe at the medic's temper, though quite frighten, he is used to the outbursts. "I-I just, wanted to make sure. Because in my quarters, I seem to have…heard something that isn't there."

"Oh come on," Ratchet gave a sigh and sat down next to the mech. "ghost doesn't exist, even if it does, it probably won't affect us as much as they affect humans."

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, you know, flying white sheets of doom? With soulless black eyes and a melting-looking black mouth?" The medic grins as he felt Jazz's energy signature flared, courtesy of being frighten. "It comes to you after midnight. 3 and 4 a.m. they say is where they are most active, though some can come to you at day. Their sole purpose is to scare the living slag of humans, but some, have a much more… vicious intent than that." By now the silver mech is shivering uncontrollably on the berth he is sitting. But even so, he dared to be so curious.

"Wh-what do they d-do..?" Curse him for stuttering! He waited for the medic's reply, but then he noticed that the mech was nowhere in sight. "R-ratchet?" He said nervously. The feeling of dread came to him, did ghosts come took him away? No that couldn't be, he didn't hear so much as a scream… Ratchet wouldn't go away without fighting, right?

Even with the bright early hours of the morning, the med bay was situated deep within the base, which means it has no windows, and some lights are creepily flicking on and off. "Ratchet!" He called out once more. Shaking like a leaf, he shut his optics and braced his body for whatever it is that _would_ be coming.

"Answer me Ratch! C'mon this isn't funn-"

"BOO!" A hand suddenly grabbed Jazz by the neck cables, and the mech _screamed_.

The decibels was high enough to trigger the alarm systems. A terrified Jazz jumped so high, he swore the ceiling bumped his horns. The silver mech continued to shriek in horror and ran around the med bay while waving his arms frantically, the warning alarms blending into his screams and red lights coloring the place. Mean while, Ratchet was laughing and rolling over hysterically on the floor. "Oh Primus! You should have seen the look on your face!" He said between gasps as he pointed humorously at Jazz. "I-aha-couldn't believe-hahaha-that you're actually scared with this!-HAHAHAHA"

Jazz didn't know whether to severely hurt the medic or to be relieved that it wasn't a real ghost. His spark beat was reaching its limit, making him so dizzy he feels faint with the whole sensation. "I… really hate.. you… Ratchet!" He said as he pants heavily and leaned against a wall for support. Suddenly the door burst open with a bang, poor Jazz almost died from the shock.

"What happened here?"

Two pairs of eyes looked towards the new guest, Ratchet didn't look too pleased to find his door shot down.

"We're fine Ironhide, just gave Jazz a little scare…" He said with a smirk, but then it turns into a bitter look "Oh geez 'Hide, you didn't have to _blast_ the Primus forsaken door you pit-spawned fragtard. This is the 3rd time this month!"

Ironhide huffed, not at all impressed at his predicament and ignored the scaring Jazz part. He immediately went into 'grumpy mech' mode as soon as the alarm was bogus. "Oh and I suppose you wouldn't saw off your door if you hadn't heard the _critical-patient_ emergency alarm blaring right next to your receptors."

The medic would have retorted the mech, but just noticed the quieting blips of the emergency alarm. He was so busy laughing and replaying the whole thing he didn't notice that the alarm has been set off, though by what he didn't know.

"I didn't even know it was off! Let alone what caused it. There's no patient here for the moment."

"What about that guy?" Ironhide said as he jabbed his thumb to Jazz's direction, who is breathing heavily and clutching his chest. "Nah he was just being a petrified turbofox." Ratchet said with a giggle. The black mech squint his eyes in confusion, which the medic replied with an -I'll tell you later- look.

"Well this has been _fun_," The silver mech said just as he has finished recovering. "But I need to go now, Prowl requested my presence at the meeting thi-"

"Oh slag! The meeting!"

Jazz looked at the mech with a puzzled expression. "We're supposed to be there breems ago! C'mon." Ironhide continued the rest of his outburst and suddenly grabbed Jazz and pulled him towards the recently broken entryway, leaving a bemused medic behind. "No wait 'Hide! My meeting doesn't start until later this evening!" Jazz strained to get the black mech to listen, but from the look on his face, it doesn't seem that he is aware of his surroundings at all. Jazz tried helding his place, scratching the huge calloused hand and all-in-all bite it, unfortunately to no avail, and he has a bit of a dental ache.

"'Hide!" The mech screamed at his captor as they turned a corner sharply. Even with the bulk that was weighing him down, Ironhide kept running at a speed that seems impossible to the theory of physics. He abruptly stopped in front of a door (which made Jazz slamming unto the wall), pressed the comm. and stood rigidly waiting.

Next thing the silver mech knew, he was dragged inside a huge room and is standing right in front of the Prime, well, his back to him while speaking to a human with glasses. It took him a moment for him to assess the situation at hand. He hadn't seen this many humans around him before; he was more likely surrounded by humans _inside_ their vehicles at the battle in mission city. Some bots were also here, listening intently on the heated conversation of the Prime and the human. Most are the new arrivals and there's one that's…

_Bumblebee?_ His optics flicked in surprise. _What's he doing here?_

Said mech didn't seem to have noticed him, in fact all of them weren't the least distracted by their late arrival. "You're late." A strict voice said almost icily, directing his point toward the weapon specialist. Ironhide stood silently, letting himself be confronted by his superior. The mech called Prowl suddenly looked at him, expression changed into that of surprise and bemusement. "And what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come after a few joors."

Jazz shifted in his position, slightly uncomfortable that he went to a meeting he wasn't suppose to. "Tell that to rust bucket right here." His voice was more of teasing than acidly spitting. Prowl made a brief glance to Ironhide, whom looked away in embarrassment. "Anyways what's happening here?"

"Well," the black and white mech huffed, "since you _were_ second-in-command, I guess it's only fair that you know." His voice was flat, processor still jumbled up after the incident yesterday. Jazz took noticed and stifled a chuckle. "We are here to discuss the matter of recent Decepticon activity in Seattle. Optimus inclined to that horrible excuse of a National Security Advisor that the NEST team would check the perimeter and seize any 'Cons that are on sight."

Giggly feeling disappeared, Jazz looked at his friend in utter confusion. "'Con activity? National Security Advisor? NEST team? _What_? You mean you didn't defeat Megatron after all?" He said incredulously. Did Bumblebee _lie_ to him about the war being over?

"You sure missed a lot of things." Prowl sighed and put his hand on his hips. "Of course we have defeated him, we presumed that it is over, but yet 'Cons still kept coming, blasting cities in different places all over the globe." He huffed and swung his hips to support his bodyweight with one leg, which undoubtedly caught the attention of a certain mech in the background. "I have a feeling there is an even bigger threat that is yet to come to Earth." With that the enforcer walked steadily away from the silver mech, the hand returned to the datapad he held with his other. "The Decepticon leader was just the beginning, I fear that Starscream's escape might have escalate the war into a much more… complicated problem."

Jazz stood silently as he watched his friend reprimand two small mechs that were giving Sideswipe a hard time. Brushing aside of what would be a comical moment, he ponders the information that was given. Okay so Bumblebee didn't lie to him, but the scout still didn't give him the whole truth. And plus, he was going away without telling him. He puffed his lower lip to a pout and glanced at the yellow mech in question. What he saw was something he didn't expect. The scout's wide blue optics were trained on him, particularly his lips, the glazed look on his face tells him that he was visiting dreamland. Although flattered, it made the mech feels as if he is stalked. Jazz turned to look at the weapon specialist next to him.

"So 'Hide…" He said with a cough to catch the attention of the stoic mech. "Prowl hasn't given me a full debrief." Ironhide blinked, the small mech only looked up with a curious look. "Tell me about that human," Jazz pointed his claws to the human Optimus is currently talking with. "What's this scouting mission about, and the team you call NEST."

Ironhide blinked again, gave a scowl, and proceed to inform the small mech about the rest of the events that he's been missing.

**_A few moments ago._**

Meanwhile, Bumblebee squinted his optics as Optimus' voice raised a few decibles, his voice almost growling like a provoked cyberwolf. Galloway really knows how to poke on his leader's seemingly unlimited patience. Despite the tense atmosphere and the dread of a possible funeral, he looked down at his feet in boredom. The two twin midgets sat in front of him, who was also in his predicament and appears to be playing a card game. Skids looked up at him and grins, " 'ey Bee, wanna play solitaire with us?". It was tempting, but he refrained himself. The last thing he needed was a 'good', long lecture from the black and white tactician. The part he really didn't want to encounter is the part where those icy optics bores into his.

Giving off a slight shiver, he focuses his attention somewhere else, desperately needing something to keep him entertained. He roamed his gaze to the room, soldiers lined up rigidly like statues, Galloway still being a blind cactus on Optimus, Agent Epps whispering something to Lennox (who almost burst out laughing), and then there's Ironhide, who is being reprimanded by Prowl. At this, he perked his antennas in confusion. When did he came in? His gaze wandered further, beyond the figure of the tactician. His eyes widens. _Jazz is here? He wasn't in the list of bots that were included in the mission..._ Bumblebee thought as he fidgets slightly at his anxiety. _Why is he here anyways?_

Next to him was Sidewipe, who was disappointed to have his paint changed into that of gray, an awfully dull color for the usually hyper mech. Bumblebee couldn't stay in his mind for long. "Can't believe Prime actually forced me to change my color 'cuz of this mission!" He said with discontent. The scout only replied him with a beep. "At least you got custom-made new bumpers for this. Talk about fairness." Sideswipe crossed his arms and stared at the scout's chest. Bumblebee chirped and whined with disagreement.

"So what if I can talk? I want my old paintjob God da-" Just as the words came out it halted as he spotted the enforcer swishing his hips. "-mnit…" Unfortunately for the swordsman, the two, tiny, _annoying_ twins heard his faltering, and where his eyes are pointed at. If they could get on Sideswipe's nerves, who knows what they can make _Prowl_ feels.

"Oooh looks like 'Sides here have a candy eye for a certain tactician's aft." Skids teased while poking at the grey mech's leg playfully. "Eww man, that's gross! What's wrong witchu? Who'd wanna go fer him? He hardly has a nice model to shake that thang." Sideswipe growled at Mudflap's retort. Bumblebee stifled a small snort at the fact. They never knew exactly how hard the swordsman has fallen for the dated-modeled tactician. "Both of you better shut your trap. Especially _you_, you fragged up little shit-faced prick." The grey mech said with as much malice he could muster.

Of course, rather than complying, they made the situation worst by actually challenging their _battle instructor_. Bumblebee rather stood far, far, _far_ away from them. Besides, it was rare to see Sideswipe manhandling the two twins. It never ceased to amaze the scout how his friendly comrade could be so dangerous when provoked, of course he shouldn't be, he was born during the war and was one of the few that are just _made to fight_. So it's safe to say that this was probably one of the yellow mech's most wonderful ideas that he stayed away from the impending fight. So he turned his attention back to the Solstice, only to find him pouting at something. It made Bumblebee bit the inside of his lower lip. _oh God those lips! _And he immediately went into limbo.

Before the argument can intensify, Prowl came and dispersed it, glaring menacingly at the three mechs.

"I expect you to behave better next time. If I catch you three starting a brawl, in the middle of a meeting of all times, I _will_ punish you, the three of you, _severely_." A pause, in which he stares disapprovingly at the taller mech of the three. "Do you copy?"

"Yes, sir." All came the trio's reply.

There was a strange glint in the corner of Prowl's optics as he continued to stare at Sideswipe, but it wasn't too long before he walked away to stand next to the Prime. Sideswipe gave a goofy grin at Bumblebee, who didn't notice until the mech threw a screw at him. The scout shook his head at the wake-up call and quickly looked at Sideswipe, who mouthed him 'He gave me the look!'. Bumblebee's jaws slacken before giving two thumbs up, this made the two twins confused beyond all aspects.

"What a freak. Man, I'll never understand these people."

"Same for me brother, same for me."

* * *

The briefing ends with slight alteration, to the shock of Jazz and Bumblebee, their places were switched.

Optimus deducted, that since Jazz has come online fully operational, he can start his first mission (since his revival) right away, and concerned Bumblebee with his duty as guardian of Sam. Jazz didn't know what to do but accept it. Despite his condition, he was eager to finally continue his task as an Autobot, he almost felt giddy about it. Though the scout was less than pleased to hear about it.

Preparation of the operation would take place in a few joors, enough time for the small mech to practice a bit before leaving. And since then, Bumblebee has been standing looking through the window of the training/sparring arena. He forgot that Jazz was once the first lieutenant of the Autobot army, always seeing him quiet, dull and totally out of character, he forgot what it looked like when Jazz was simply having fun, even if said fun is mutilating drones every few nanokliks. He also forgot what a great warrior the mech was.

"257 drones destroyed in a breem… Slag Jazz! You beat my old record!" Sideswipe exclaimed, dumbfounded by the speed, accuracy and overall grace of the smaller mech.

"Oh yeah! In yo' face man, now come on and gimme those refined oils you owe me, Mr. Stabby McWheelfeet!" Jazz said while extending his hand towards the grumbling mech. "And what's up with that new paintjob? Trying to copy my awesomeness or something?" He said cheekily as he drank the oil Sideswipe gave him.

"Ehh well, I dunno, something to do with an operation. Though I don't get it myself. I mean Arcee is pink, and they don't let me be red! Red is a freakin' awesome color! Even 'Jumper is red and they don't complain about it."

"Hey! Chill out! It doesn't look that bad on you…"

"That bad? _That_ bad?"

Bumblebee chuckled as Jazz tries to calm the infuriated Sideswipe. Who knew both brothers are sensitive about what they look like, although Sunstreaker does acts more of a vain psychotic prima donna, Sideswipe is just concern if he looks good. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the grey mech, having the chance to see the actual Jazz. The scout gave another sigh as the door slid open to reveal a pink feminine figure that can be define as a femme.

"Hey." She said softly as she made her way next to him.

Bumblebee replied her a small beep, turning his body to look at her sternly.

"Yeah I know, I've acted like a complete aft to you guys." Arcee leaned against the window. Bumblebee looked at her expectantly, it wasn't usual for her to admit that she's wrong, the whole thing wasn't even her fault to begin with.

Beep click click beep.

She chuckled softly. "Hey, to tell you the truth, I found out from Cliff' that you were attracted to me." The mech almost choked at that. "That's why I thought… it would be nice that we could be more than friends, 'cuz I… sorta liked you." Arcee confessed her feelings, but took a few steps away from him. "Why didn't you tell me? That you were far more interested in him? Than you were with me?"

Bumblebee looked away, shy that he pushed her away from him. What happened to the friendship they had?

Click click chirp.

"You… were only… lustful about me?" The mech nodded.

Click beep beep chirp beep click beep.

"And if you hadn't realized that, you were afraid that I would have loved a mech that doesn't return my feelings…?" He nodded again.

"So your rude intention of ignoring me and kicking me around was actually for the better?" Another nod, although quite hesitantly. He actually didn't come to this conclusion until later last night; he really did hate the femme for her misguided attraction towards him. That he unwittingly caused himself. "I knew I should have thought twice on the word 'attracted'."

Bumblebee shrugged and clicked. "Oh no I'm fine." Arcee said as she walked toward the doorway. "I'm sorry, if this whole misunderstanding caused you a lot of trouble." The scout shrugged it again and beeped, smiling at his pink friend. She in turn face him and grins. "You better take care of him Bee, or I'll beat you for not being a nice gentleman to him."

Beep?

"Well, it's obvious you're the seme here."

More confusion plastered on his face as the pink femme walked away without further explanation.

_Pffft, femmes with their imaginations and vocabularies._

Bumblebee decided to drop the subject and return his attention to the silver mech, who is happily sparring with the Lamborghini. His languid yet swift movement kept him away from the seething fury of his partner. Short but graceful legs carried him as he twist and duck from the attacks. What mesmerized him the most, is the blissful spirit painted on his face. He is so beautiful when he smiles like that, like there is not a care in the world.

And Bumblebee sighed in admiration, the petite body of the silver mech seems fragile yet strong at the same time, although slimmer and slightly different from the extensive damage he received, he is still the mech that he had known vorns ago.

Without notice, Sideswipe stopped his assault and began talking. Obviously the time to leave has arrived. Jazz looked disappointed, but nodded anyways. As Sideswipe moved towards the exit (rather quickly). Jazz paused, and looked up to the viewer window.

Time seems to have stopped as he made eye contact to the yellow mech. He was surprise to find him there. Had he been watching him? A shiver ran down his spine at the thought, but not the disgusted shiver he thought he would felt. The baby blue eyes speak the mech's soul louder than any music. He has a blended look of admiration and anxiety, and something more the silver mech couldn't depict.

Possessiveness? Desire? Or is that _love_?

A mix of everything would be the right answer, and Jazz wanted to reach for him. For the first time ever, he felt as though he _craved_ the young mech. To Bumblebee's surprise, the visor covering his face retracted, revealing the glowing golden optics behind it. It wasn't long before the yellow mech was running down the stairs to meet him, and he was there in less than a klik. Jazz found himself face-to-face with the scout, they were so close that he could hear the erratic whirring of his cooling systems from his dash. Then again, it could be from something else.

They didn't speak as Bumblebee continued to stare at his optics, blinking to show his disbelief.

_"When I look into your eyes, I see a yellow butterfly…"_

It was Jazz's turn to blink. Was the mech, speaking to him through music?

_"I'd really like to experience something personal. Something I would never hear or feel, in someone else's song."_

Heat traveled to his cheeks, indicated on his energy signature that he is more likely embarrassed that the yellow mech was so bold to suggest _that_.

_"It might not be the right time, I might not be the right one." _The song continued. Jazz giggled and looked up at the taller mech with a small smirk, indicating to the awkward serenade sung in the most awkward place. And without realizing, it was awkwardly touching his spark.

_"But there's something about us I want to say. Cause there's something between us anyway."_

Bumblebee replied while scratching the back of his head, laughing slightly as he continued. "_Don't let me make a fool of myself. I only, I only want you to see the best in me…__ There's something about you, girl. I know our love will last forever. Although I may not understand everything you do, you know I just don't mind. But there's something about us I've got to do."_

He looked away as his spark skipped a beat. There is something so sweet and sincere behind them, the words that Bumblebee couldn't have been said was instead sung. Jazz could not have described what it is, but he was finally believing the mech before him. It sparked something inside him, something that seemed long gone, something he didn't knew was inside him._** I****n the deep coding of your spark lies hidden a fragment of your last conscious**. _He started to remember everything. **_From there you will find your answer_**.

* * *

_"Don't go." He whimpered sadly._

_"I won't." The other said reassuringly._

_"Please."_

_"I'll be with you."_

_"Don't leave me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Will you stay?"_

_"Forever."_

* * *

Jazz gasped, awakened from his reverie, finally noticing that his optics had unconsciously leaked. The last piece of the puzzle finally came to place, and he found himself replying back to him. "_I often get the feeling that there's something missing... won't you take me where the street lights glow?... I need you more than anything in my life._"

Troubled at the sudden tears that rolled down, the yellow mech reached forward and held both of the silver hands worriedly. _"I swam across, I jumped across for you... Do you know? For you I'd bleed myself dry." _Bumblebee touched his cheeks softly as the song plays, wiping the fluorescent liquid that is now trailing down freely on the mech's beautiful face. "_I think you should know better by now._" Jazz couldn't stop the tears as they flow, staring intently at young mech before him. All the Solstice's restraints and doubts seem to have gone away as he is falling towards the feeling he was so scared to admit, so scared to have fallen for a stranger like he had before.

_"Don't stop, come a little closer… I just want you, by my side." _He made such a wrong mistake to have judged him so. Closing the distance that separated them, Jazz leaped up and hug the scout around his neck, making the taller mech to stumble forward. Though surprised at the sudden contact, Bumblebee leaned back to look at the mech below him, only to stare at two glimmering golden orbs. Even though wet, it burnt with a passion that yellow mech himself ignited, if only Jazz knew how he captivated him so. "_Oh love, don't let me go… I wish this dream comes true."_ The older mech continued as the other slowly -unconsciously- brought his head down, just close enough that they don't touch. And Bumblebee smiled a brightly genuine small, he touched the cheek again but this time to trace the lips of his beloved, the surprisingly soft lips that he had been _dying_ to taste.

_"Do you know? You know I love you so… we'll make this dream come true."_

As the young mech leaned his head down towards his, Jazz shuttered his optics, the pulsing of his spark slowed to a relaxed state. Their lips were so close he could almost _feel_ it.

**_Put my pride on a shelf…  
__Some kind of secret I will share with you…  
__And it was all yellow…  
__Yellow butterfly…  
__Now my feet won't touch the ground._**

* * *

YES THIS IS THE END!

of the _CHAPTER_ :DDD yeah you heard me, there is still more to the plot.  
Okay so I have regrettably dumped this fic away and never glanced at it, i was close to sending an author's message to discontinue this sorry excuse for a story.  
But then i saw that some people still put this on their **Alerts/Favs**. And so i was like, daaang, what the heck am i suppose to do? I do hate unfinished stories. (there was also the scene from the last chapter where my OC was being creepy and all... actually motivated me to continue.)

So i decided to actually write a _plot_ before continuing. So it wouldn't run off to a completely different line and start a completely different story (I read the story over and I almost puked half-way through).  
I hope that this satisfy you all, since i have been an ass to actually consider to give up, this is probably the most difficult (lyrics), longest (+5000w), and most rushed chapter i have had the misFORTUNE to ever write...ever.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THIIIINK. **and if there is anything that's missing from this chapter.

Find out if they get to stay in bliss forever, or be separated by the what is to come.


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

As you know I will be continuing this. I've arranged the plot, and it turns out I've decided rewriting the whole thing. It will be quite different, especially regarding to Bumblebee and Ratchet's whole personality, feelings and thoughts. Because I really feel like I've killed the whole character and put in too much dry humor.

Chapter 16 will be the last of the chapter ever written for this old version. But just for safekeeping, I'm going to keep this up.

Anyone who is [still] reading this, just lookup my profile and you'll find the story there.


End file.
